Running with Fire
by AmberRose
Summary: Finished. Smugglers in Lylat are controlled by one person whose power is seemingly endless, as Katt and Wolf discover. But like a butterfly flapping its wings, small choices can make big changes and give both sides of the law a common enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Starfox. There, said and done. I worked on this story for almost two years, off and on, and I am relieved it is finally finished, so enjoy. It is set about five years from the events of Starfox 64 and eventually will deviate slightly from canon.

**Chapter 1**

You can take from every experience what it has to offer you. And you cannot be defeated if you just keep taking one breath followed by another. -Oprah Winfrey

Stars were the constant, the reassurance. They were always there, and long hours were spent watching them. Recognition of the pattern of their movement was Katt's only reminder that there was a world outside of her cell. Half of the ceiling was a long pane of transparasteel that connected at a wall of tranparasteel, bringing quite an auspicious lodging for a prisoner.

Katt had been kept there for nearly two months as punishment for something she hadn't done. Enemies seemed to go out of their way to incriminate rival smugglers, and the feline was no exception in her amount of competitors.

Instead of simply shooting her and sending her body into Solar, the Boss decided to keep her for 'entertainment' by those he either wanted to impress or simply liked. The collar around her neck kept her attitude in check, though it could never quench the fire in her eyes. She would come out of this. She wasn't dead, so that was a beginning.

Katt vowed to keep her head up, but it had been two long, humiliating months. She didn't know how many more men would come to her room or how much longer she could keep on going. Even the Boss stopped by, though his joy was spending an hour or two torturing her with her electric collar.

The door opened then, revealing someone she'd rather not see. Ever.

"Hey bitch," Pigma sneered, "It's my turn now."

In his hand he held the control of her collar.

"I can make you dance for me, jiggle those lovely knockers you got," he said, leering at her silky-slip-clad body.

Mentally, she cringed and her body trembled. Pigma was the worst. He was utterly unpredictable, sometimes wanting to bed her rather violently. Other times he simply stroked her soft fur and murmured how beautiful she was.

The door slid shut behind him and he locked it with the remote.

"Service me," he said.

Despising the pig more than she had ever hated anything, she slowly walked over to the chair in which he'd unceremoniously flopped.

"Better than last time, bitch, or I'll make you hurt," he said, and raised the remote.

Katt gulped, and dropped to her knees as the collar sent electricity through her body. She went to work promptly, and fortunately, Pigma was quick. After, she sat at his feet, head down as she waited for the only useful part of her situation. The 'talkers'.

"I'm taking you with me when I get outta here," Pigma said, relaxing into the form-fitting chair, "You and every valuable thing I can find. Andross promised me a fortune and all I got was a lousy ship. I'm gonna make some cash. You'll do well making me money too."

He sneered at her, but Katt kept her head down and her face burned with shame and anger. Escape was always on her mind, but something told her that Pigma would keep a stronger chain around her neck than the Boss.

"Soon as I get a chance I'll steal a ship," he murmured.

It wasn't much information; from what Katt knew, Pigma was all talk. During the frequent visits of the swine, she gathered that he hated Wolf, cared little for Leon, but feared both enough to know his place. All he talked about was getting out of Sargasso Space Station and selling valuables for cash.

'Then what?' Katt wondered, 'Where will you go that you'd be out of reach from the Boss?'

Behind her, the door chimed, "Time's up."

It was Wolf.

Katt breathed a sigh of relief. In the two months she'd been captive, Wolf hadn't touched her. He came usually to interrupt Pigma's sessions, and Pigma's fear of his leader moved the pig to the door and on his way.

Wolf walked over to the chairs by the panoramic window and sat, which was all the wolf usually did when he came. As Wolf stared out at space, Katt lay on her bed, facing him.

The moment he first walked in nearly two months before, Katt had been beside herself in fear, with nearly more fear than she had for the Boss. But he was strangely silent those first two hours and left without a second glance. Katt had come to relax somewhat in the quiet company he provided, and he would occasionally update her on the latest news or notify her of the mounting impound fee of her smuggling ship. Nothing more.

"Why do you come?" she asked, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.

"Isn't it obvious?" was his gruff reply.

"I wouldn't ask if it was."

Wolf was the most difficult to read of her clientele. He was said to be a ruthless mercenary who had chosen money over the freedom of Lylatians. Fighting for Andross wasn't something that many knew, but Katt's acquaintances had told her enough about Star Wolf to know that when she was confronted by them, it was better to immediately surrender than face Leon's torture for resisters. Still, desperation often made one do things they wouldn't otherwise consider.

Wolf looked at her, "No one deserves Pigma's attentions.

Though he only had one eye, he always had an intense expression, Katt noted. She couldn't help but agree with him, and even wondered why he kept Pigma around. The pig must have some use unknown to her.

"Also," Wolf said as he looked back at the stars, "The room isn't bugged. The only one on the whole station."

Though it wasn't much of a surprise, it did mean something to Katt. No conversations would be recorded. All the information she'd been gathering was on her word only. What would that count for, considering her current state of affairs? It seemed her only weapon, however weak or powerful it might have been, was useless.

"It's the only place I can truly relax," Wolf continued, voice lowering to a near whisper, "Even with you around."

Katt strained to hear it.

'Even with you around.' She repeated it, analyzed it, listened again.

She decided it was an insult. She rose to a seated position and added a hard edge to her voice, "I can leave the room to shower, if you want."

"If you wish," came his usual stoic voice, "I won't look."

This aggravated Katt, "If you're not going to use me, I'd rather you leave me alone."

Wolf tossed the remote in the air a couple times, which got Katt's attention very quickly.

"You don't have a choice. But it seems you've taken to your new position quite well," he said, and glanced at her again, "Telling me to use you or leave."

The wolf rose, "In that case, will a rough slap earn me another few minutes of peace?"

Katt curled her tail around her legs in submission, "That won't be necessary."

"Good," he said, sitting down, "But don't think I forgot what you did."

Katt summoned the remainder of her dignity and rose from her bed. True to her word, she went into her small bathroom and started the shower. She made it long enough to run low on her personal hot water supply and came back out to an empty room.

She found her thoughts strayed to Wolf that night, from the terrible things she'd heard said of him, to the rather gentle nature he displayed in her prison.

As it often was after a visit from Wolf, the stars were unfamiliar again.

* * *

Wolf walked out from the Room, as it was known, and set the remote back in its place. He looked forward to the relative quiet he had with the feline, as his current life held little room for downtime like that. While the woman was attractive, he'd never been the kind to sleep with random women. 

Of course, such personal information was hidden behind the silent door of the Room.

Wolf made his way down to his Wolfen. The ship was another retreat he kept, though it was far less quiet than his previous location.

Leon was also there, supervising the outer coat stripping.

"I thought you were going to do this next week," Wolf said.

Leon growled and said, "The Boss's orders. He must have plans for that week."

"Indeed," Wolf said, and continued on to his ship.

It was detailed in red and black, his favorite colors. Wolf picked up a buffer pad and set it to protective coat. The device did most of the work, the operator merely needed to hold it against the hull.

The Boss was becoming more the authority than the partner. Two years ago, when Star Wolf was hired by the Smugglers Guild Boss, their agreement stated that they were the defenders of the space station. Over time, extra duties had been added, such as protecting cargo, overseeing 'accidental deaths' (to Leon's delight), and retrieving errant smugglers.

Wolf could see the future going two directions. Either they would become too knowledgeable of the goings on of the Guild and would be disposed of, or they would be pushed further under the Boss and no longer maintain a mercenary status. Really, the main thing that worried him about the second option was the tax break that went with for-hire mercenaries.

Well, that and the whole freedom to walk away at any time too.

He did like getting out of the station and returning to civilization but Wolf was experienced enough to know that it was best to keep his options open.

As Wolf moved the buffer to the upper fuselage, just below the cockpit, he saw a long scratch. With a scowl, he rubbed at it with is fist, knowing it would do no good. He'd remember the origin of that scratch until it was filled and buffed. That was the one Katt had made.

She was one of the errant smugglers Star Wolf had been sent out to retrieve.

* * *

"There she is," Wolf said as he noted the pink fur, and closed his datapad cover. 

"Where?" Pigma grunted, "There are hundreds of felines around here."

Wolf snorted, "I forget you're color blind."

"Color impaired," he growled.

"What color is your skin, Pigma?" Leon said.

"Shut up!" said Pigma.

Wolf cut off Pigma's retort, "Both of you shut it. She only rented the port slot for five hours. We'll meet her there."

The three easily found her port, even through the maze-like spaceport. Each separate ship port was rectangular and had entrances on the shorter sides. Wolf and Leon stood at one side, while Pigma took the other entrance.

They waited an hour before Wolf got a glimpse of the pink furred feline. She was casually walking down the corridor, paws in pockets, and eyes warily watching around her. Wolf turned his back to her, pushing the peripheral vision of his mechanical eye until he could see her.

She glanced over the pair but he could tell she didn't suspect them. When the feline faced her entrance door, Wolf and Leon moved through the crowd of furs and pushed her in as the door opened. Both drew their blasters.

"Hey!" she said, feigning surprise as she drew her blaster and faced them.

The door on the far side of the port opened and Pigma came rushing in. After glancing back at Pigma, Katt looked at Wolf.

"What do you want?" she asked, "Everything was inspected and passed. I have my certificate."

Leon laughed, "We're not here for a certificate."

"Then... I've delivered," she was confused but realized that they were not officials, "I got my payment. Wala said there were no problems."

"Wala?" Leon said, enjoying playing with her mind, "I don't know a Wala. Do you, Wolf?"

Katt's eye's widened. "Wolf?" she squeaked, "From Star Wolf?"

"The same," Wolf said, "And I do know a fur called the Boss, who thinks you narked the Guild. You should be more afraid of him than of us."

"But I didn't..." Katt began.

"Tell it to the Boss," Wolf cut her off, "I don't care what your story is."

Pigma grabbed the blaster from her paw as Leon pulled a band from his pocket and put it around her throat.

"It's a shock collar," he explained, "And it has a setting that'll kill you."

To emphasize the point, he gave the feline a small shock, using the remote. She shrieked, but understood that her life was in the leathery paws of Leon Powalski, who was rumored to _enjoy_ sadistically torturing furs for no reason at all. The chameleon patted her down and found no weapons.

The four left the port then, with Wolf in front, Katt in the middle, and Leon and Pigma on either side of her. Only a few suspicious looks were sent their way, but no one interfered, and they soon arrived at their port.

Things were going well, and when dealing with smugglers, that was never a good thing.

In the port, the same shape and size as Katt's, a Wolfen sat close to the door, and a small transport sat farther away.

Wolf walked over to the registration consol to pay for the time used while Pigma went ahead to the transport to prepare for their return to Sargasso Space Station. Katt eyed the Wolfen, its hatch popped and ready for the pilot, and waited for her moment.

"What's taking so long?" Leon muttered.

"Stop bitching," Wolf said, "It's just slow today."

When Leon walked in front of Katt, she struck. With a lightning quick fist, she knocked Leon in the temple and bolted for the Wolfen.

"Damnit!" Wolf shouted and ran after her.

He leapt over Leon's unconscious body, caught Katt's left leg as she leapt up to the cockpit from the wing, and yanked. She'd pulled a knife in her dash (Wolf wouldn't let Leon live that down) and it made a horrible screeching sound as it dug a shallow gash in the metal.

Wolf cursed again. Loudly.

He threw Katt to the ground and aimed his blaster at her.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now?" he asked, teeth bared.

"Because you would do the same in my position," she answered without hesitation.

They stared each other down. Wolf's finger itched on the trigger, but Katt never lost her fierce expression. Their eyes were locked until Leon's groan drew Wolf's attention.

"About time," he muttered.

Leon made sure to shock her into near unconsciousness before pushing her to the transport.

Wolf looked at the scratch. He'd not get in Katt's position, that was for sure, but he imagined she hadn't planned on having a price on her head either. The wolf had to admit, she had some nerve to try to steal _his_ Wolfen. Anyone with that amount of courage was either very desperate or just plain stupid.

With a balled fist, he rubbed at the scratch knowing it wouldn't make much difference.

'There goes another day off,' he thought.

* * *

He'd remember the scratch after it was gone. 

"Reliving memories?" Leon said. He'd come up to Wolf's side in his usual appear-out-of-nowhere style of movement.

Wolf shot a glare at the chameleon, "Don't forget you're mostly to blame for this."

"I was hoping she'd make a run for it just so I could shock the fight out of her. The knife was an interesting side effect."

"Whatever," Wolf said, "I'm telling the Boss we're finding a new pilot to fill Andrew's Wolfen."

"Yes... Have you found any _good_ pilots?" It was well known that Leon did not like Andrew Oikonny, and being disliked by Leon was never a good thing.

"I have a few leads. It's not easy to find a pilot that will fit our needs. Too many want to take after Starfox and their do-gooding bullshit," Wolf said, and added with a disgusted tone, "I'm not about to rise to that standard. Mercenaries are supposed to be ruthless."

"Supposedly," Leon murmured, "I hope you find two pilots so we can get rid of Pigma."

Wolf snorted a laugh, "Sure, I'll see about it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Small opportunities are often the beginning of great enterprises. -Demosthenes

The Boss. His real name was known to very few, and those who found out didn't have time to tell others before they found themselves in vacuum. His moniker, however, was known to every smuggler associated with the Smuggler's Guild. The raven's appearance was not striking, but there was an air of mystery about him, and his word was law on the space station and throughout the Guild.

"Wolf," the Boss said as he stopped by the Wolfen.

Leon nodded to the Boss and left without a word. The chameleon was surprisingly obedient at first glance, but the Boss was coming to find that he simply knew best when to exit a situation. It was a useful skill.

Wolf had turned off the buffer, and waited for the Boss to make his intentions known.

All action, no talk, the Boss smirked, that was Wolf for ya.

"I have a task for Star Wolf," the raven said, "Talk to Morris for the details."

"Extra bonus?" Wolf asked.

"That depends on the safe arrival of goods," he answered.

The Boss enjoyed the narrowing right eye. It pleased him to bring the arrogant wolf down a few notches. There was a place for everyone in the Smuggler's Guild, and there was room only for one at the top.

The raven turned, his time with Wolf over. Wolf, however, wasn't finished.

"We're finding a new pilot. I'm tired of seeing Andrew's Wolfen collecting dust," Wolf said.

"You are?" the Boss said as he turned back to the wolf, "I find it interesting you're telling me and not asking."

"Why would I ask?"

The Boss's expression hardened, "Because I run things around here. If I think you need a new pilot, I will get one for you. As it is, you do not need one."

Wolf gritted his teeth, but said nothing as the raven turned and left. He tossed the buffer on the floor and left for his own room on the upper levels. He was furious. The Boss had all but taken over Star Wolf, and there was little Wolf could do about it. Wolf had seen smugglers meet their end by angering the Boss, and being ejected into space was not the way he wanted to go.

Perhaps Andrew had been smart in leaving the team before they got involved with the Smuggler's Guild. They were in too deep now with no way out.

Sitting on his bed, Wolf leaned forward and pressed his face against his paws, 'What have I gotten us into?'

* * *

Pigma was on his way to the Room when he saw the Boss coming the opposite direction.

"Good day, Boss," he said, ass-kissing as usual.

The Boss nodded to the pig, "Pigma, I am glad to see you."

"You are?!" He returned quickly to sniveling, "I mean, what can I do for you?"

"You're a good man, Pigma, and I must say your performance of late is far more pleasing than that of... Wolf," the raven said.

Pigma's eyes gleamed with joy. He loved outdoing Wolf.

"This in mind, I want to stress the importance of your mission next week."

The pig leaned in closer, and the Boss smiled inwardly, 'He's playing right into my wings.'

"It is a shipment of replicas of expensive natural perfumes, and several different knock offs of popular jewelry. It's a very profitable shipment and I want it to arrive safely. You understand?"

He nodded vigorously, "Oh yes, I understand very well. I won't let you down, Boss."

"Good, that's a good man, Pigma," the raven patted his shoulder.

The Boss could practically hear the plans forming in Pigma's head. Star Wolf had played out their usefulness and was becoming too comfortable. It was time to be rid of the three mercenaries; Pigma made it all too easy.

* * *

He walked along the well-beaten path through the thick tropical forest, hearing the crash of waves growing louder. Soon he came to the beach, private and secluded, where a young feline lay naked sunning herself. Softly he stepped through the sand and lay down next to her.

_She stirred and smiled. Her smile made him understand the saying 'happiness in one's eyes'. Until he had met the beautiful white-furred feline, he'd never seen such an emotional expressive face._

_"I still don't know how," he murmured, "But I've fallen in love with you."_

_She sat on her knees and stared intently at him, "A wise man once said, 'Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love.'"_

_Only a second passed before her weak resolve collapsed, and she dissolved into giggles. She turned, knelt before him, and held her paw out to him._

_He paused... this was where... he reached out to her..._

_She faded away and his paw passed through nothing. _

Wolf woke to the dim quiet of his room. The sheet and blanket felt like an oppressive weight so he threw them off of his body and sat on the edge of his bed.

'How long? How many years must I dream of her?' he thought in misery. 'Why must she haunt me?'

* * *

The smell of sex was overpowering in the Room. The monkey spooning Katt had certainly taken advantage of the time he'd spent with her. He was a frequent client, but wasn't as rough and dominating as many others, so she minded his company less.

Still, the feel of his naked body pressed against her back wasn't pleasant. She always felt so dirty...

"Boss has had enough of Star Wolf, that's for sure," he said.

The monkey had been rambling on about nonsense since they'd finished twenty minutes ago.

'Wolf?' She listened more.

"He's setting them up to steal an expensive cargo. The Boss doesn't usually go to such lengths to get rid of furs."

"Really," Katt said. She didn't have to fake interest.

"Oh yeah. Pigma will probably go after it, and just being part of Star Wolf will implement them in the theft. I don't know where the Boss will get a new merc team. Ones as ruthless as Star Wolf are hard to come by these days. Everyone seems to like peace and order."

"So I've heard," Katt murmured.

Her thoughts went first to Wolf, and what doom he might find in the set up. Even if he'd been the one to capture her, nearly jam his blaster down her throat, he'd also been the only fur to show any decency to the feline since she'd been there. She wasn't fond of him, but she did dislike the Boss more than Wolf. She doubted his fate would be similar to hers.

Next, she thought of a way to escape. If she could convince Wolf that the Boss was setting him up, she could exchange the information for a way out. That would, of course, mean trusting a mercenary like Wolf to keep his end of the deal. Could she trust him like that? It was a lot to ponder.

The monkey looked at the clock and got up.

"Same time tomorrow," he said with a wink.

Katt nodded absently and slipped on her silk robe. She was resting quietly in the chair by the transparasteel windows when the door slid open. The feline suppressed a groan, and then her surprise when she saw the hover lift and cargo container.

"Hop in, bitch, you're coming with me," Pigma said with a nasty sneer.

Katt stared at him in disbelief. She honestly wasn't sure whose company she'd rather have, Pigma's or the entire space station's.

Pigma zapped her with the remote, "Hurry up, I'm running out of time here."

She yelped, but jumped up and climbed in the container. The top slid shut and Katt was plunged into pitch black. The container was nearly sound proof, but she could feel slight fluctuations in the artificial gravity of the station as they descended to what she assumed was the ship bay.

Pigma actually fell for the trap. Katt's heart began to race. She didn't like to be out of control of anything, but here, she could see no good end to this string of events.

No one could hide from the Boss for long. There was only one real way out of it.

The lid cracked after an unknown period of time, and Katt squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Don't forget who has the remote," Pigma said and walked down a hall.

She looked around and found she was on a ship, among several cargo containers. The ship started and began moving almost immediately. With the jolting and twisting Katt felt, she knew it was the ship the monkey had mentioned. Pigma was hijacking it.

"Get up here!" He yelled, and Katt moved quickly.

When she appeared in the cockpit, she could see open space with MacBeth and Venom ahead.

"Not here, stupid bitch," he snarled, "Get to the upper turret. Don't screw around with it."

He shocked her again, and with a hiss, she fled to the turret. Like she'd actually shoot at any pursuers. If she didn't resist, perhaps the Boss would grant her a pardon.

'It's worth a shot,' she smirked at her pun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Exile, for no other motive than ease, would be the last defeat, with no seed of future victory in it. -Lois McMaster Bujold

Wolf and Leon had been refueling their Wolfens when they heard a ship start and roar out of the bay. When a huge commotion arose and a name was called out, the two realized Pigma had stolen the ship and valuable cargo.

"That son of a bitch!" Wolf yelled as he jumped back in his Wolfen.

Wolf blasted out of the bay, followed shortly by Leon.

They'd been flying together long enough to know what the other would do: Wolf took the turbo lasers and Leon had all other significant equipment. But first, they had to disable the shields. Both switched to hyper lasers, however, they sapped energy from the engine speed. The two pilots had little time to disable the ship before the retrofitted smuggling ship would be in hyperspace.

Green laser bolts began shooting from the upper turret, but whoever was shooting was either terrible or simply didn't want to hit the Wolfens.

"Shields down," Leon said.

The two switched the lasers back to normal power. They wanted to disable the ship, not destroy it, though that would bring Leon great pleasure.

The first to go was the laser turret. The small explosion was extinguished quickly in the vacuum of space.

"Give it up, Pigma," Wolf said over the comm.

"No way," his ugly visage said.

"When I get my fingers on you, I'll burn every inch of your skin, so slowly you'll beg for death," Leon snarled.

He laughed maniacally, "You'll never get me. This ship was built for speed you know, I saw the specs on this ship, and it can do four mega-clicks faster than the Wolfens. I'll reach..."

Pigma stopped abruptly, and his image disappeared. When the new face came on the comm, it surprised both.

"Where do you want to land this thing?" Katt asked, "And don't say back at the station, because this was a set up."

"What are you talking about?" Wolf said, "And how the hell did you get on the ship?"

"Expensive cargo my ass," Leon muttered.

Katt ignored the insult and said, "The Boss leaked the cargo list to Pigma on purpose, and must have reduced the security around it to make it easier for him to steal. Even if it was Pigma taking the ship, the Boss will blame all of you. You'll all be wanted."

Wolf and Leon sat in stunned silence.

"Why should we believe you?" Leon asked.

"Believe what you want," Katt said, "I'm telling you something that will likely save your lives. If you want to take your chances, return to the station, but don't expect a warm welcome."

"And what are you getting from this?" Leon asked. He wouldn't fully trust her. Ever.

"My freedom," Katt said.

She'd worked out the plan in the darkness of the container. There was far more to it than that, but there would be a time for the rest later. Right now, she had to convince them not to go back.

Wolf's mind was racing. What Katt was saying made sense, since it was one of the two outcomes he'd figured before. The whole story, and her motivation, was also reasonable.

'There has to be more to this,' Wolf thought, 'But I'll find out later.'

"Fine," he said, "I'll assume you know how to fly that thing. We'll escort you to the coordinates I'm sending."

"Wait," Leon said, "Is that..."

"Pigma's Wolfen?" Wolf said.

The green radar blip registered as Pigma's Wolfen in the two matching star fighters, but not on Katt's.

"He must have called it via remote," Leon said.

"Whatever. Let's go before they begin to track us," Wolf said.

Leon activated the bug scrambler he'd secretly installed on the Wolfens. Their ships were fitted with tracking devices, without their permission or supposed knowledge. Leon, however, liked to think he was one step ahead.

At that moment, they were one step ahead. Wolf and he flanked the ship so the scramblers would cover the mass of the transport. Comm silence was an added precaution. When Pigma's pilotless ship was near enough, Katt used the tractor beam and pulled it close to the cargo ship.

MacBeth was the fourth most populated planet in Lylat, but the populace was mostly confined to the main cities of the planet on the largest continent. The terrain varied, but the least populated continent was home to the largest area of mountains in the system.

When the four ships entered atmosphere and began a trajectory toward the mountains, Katt knew where they were going.

The mountains were prone to earthquakes, and several were active volcanoes, but the maze of natural and fur-made tunnels made a great hide-out for those who did not wish to be found. Katt had frequented the hide out before she had been captured.

Wolf finally broke the comm silence, "I'm sending the pass code for a tractor landing. Just dial it in."

"I can manual land cargo ships, ya know," Katt said, almost offended he'd think otherwise.

"I don't doubt that," Wolf said, "But have you done one with a starfighter in tow?"

She'd forgotten about that and mentally grimaced, "Okay, send the code."

"We'll be landing in smaller caves, but they connect to yours. Don't let Pigma wake up before we get there. I don't think you want to deal with him after you knocked him out," Wolf said, and Leon and he broke formation to land.

"Oh, I think I can handle him," she said as she remembered the humiliation at his hands.

'I don't doubt that either,' Wolf thought.

Katt felt the tractor beam grab her ship and she eased out of the controls. She relaxed back into the pilot seat and looked at the limp form of Pigma lying face-down on the floor. It was difficult, but she managed to resist kicking him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for a month. He deserved far more than she could give.

Once the ship was down, she shut down all engines and turned off her own tractor. The exit ramp wasn't far from the cockpit, so Katt went to see if the Wolfen had landed safely. On the way out, she stopped by the crew's small sleeping quarters and found a blanket to drape over her shoulders, for the cold and out of modesty.

Leon surprised her by appearing almost out of nowhere from around the side of the ship. He bounded up the ramp and immediately body-slammed her against the wall. One forearm crushed against her windpipe, cutting off her air, the other arm held her right wrist.

"Have I ever told you how much I get off on seeing fear in a fur's eyes?" He whispered, "The only reason I never came to _visit_ is because I probably would have killed you given the chance."

Katt could only gasp for the tiny breaths of air Leon allowed to pass. She fought, however, to keep the fear from her face, but how close she was to freedom... now to face death at the hands of Leon Powalski...

"Let her go," Wolf said.

His brow furrowed slightly, but Leon knew the tone of Wolf's voice. The chameleon stepped back and let the feline drop against the wall. Katt gasped for breath as Leon sneered at her and left to find Pigma.

Wolf spared a glance at Katt as he followed Leon.

"He weighs as much as his Wolfen," Leon muttered, "Let's get a hover cart."

While they went for a cart, Katt managed to push herself up and lean against the wall. She took a few final gasps of air, pulled the pale blue blanket close, and left the ship. The feline had half a mind to take Pigma's Wolfen and run for it, but she'd learned her lesson a few months ago.

Instead, Katt stood at the foot of the ramp and waited. Wolf, holding a glow stick, came down first, followed by Leon pushing the cart. They had bound his hands together, and then tied that wire to a handle.

"Why not take my collar and put it on Pigma?" Katt offered, barely suppressing a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"And let you loose? You won't get off that easy," Leon said, and waved the remote in his hands. He must have found it on Pigma.

Wolf sniffed in amusement, but said, "Take the collar off. Pigma's more dangerous than she is. He's the one who got us into this anyway."

Leon glared at Katt, but looked back at Wolf in surprise.

"Then we're not going back? You really want a Boss price on your head?"

Katt realized Leon either feared the Boss or was simply practical. Likely, the latter, knowing of Leon what she did. Still, it pleased her to think Leon might fear something.

"It'll be on your head too," Wolf looked back to Katt, "So let's hear it."

"I... um," Katt stuttered.

"Don't give me that. How?" Wolf demanded.

Squaring her shoulders, Katt said, "Fine. Take off the collar and I'll tell you everything."

Wolf nodded, and Leon removed the collar rather roughly. After putting it on the limp form of Pigma, the three began walking with the hover cart towed behind them. Leon and Wolf flanked Katt, as they had in the ships.

"The Lylat Cargo Transport Association doesn't know who the Boss is. They don't even know the space station is a smuggling center," Katt said.

Wolf glanced at her, "And how do you know this?"

"I have a source. He tells me there is someone on the inside of LyCTA that is giving false information and leads. It seems every time they get close, something goes wrong."

Leon grunted, "LyCTA would love to get their paws on the Boss. As if that would stop smuggling."

"My source knows that it won't stop it, only make it less organized. You have to admit, the Boss has a good system for keeping smugglers in line and moving."

"Yes," Leon smirked at her, "Most of the time, the Boss tosses disobedient smugglers into space."

Katt sighed and ignored the remark, "Before you ask, I trust the source. We've known each other for a long time, and I know when he's lying to me."

"Let me get this strait," Wolf said, "Your source in LCTA, the pseudo-military of space lanes, told you inside information about LyCTA intelligence?"

"He was... uh, venting about a recent botched raid. I haven't talked to him in a while, but I can assume he hasn't found the Boss yet. Like I said, I can trust him."

"Okay, so we tell LyCTA where to find the Boss," Wolf said, "Then what?"

"LyCTA will raid the station and arrest the Boss," Katt said.

Leon laughed, and she cringed. She'd expected this.

"That's too simple. The Boss had half of LyCTA on his payroll, even some on the police side. That's where the misinformation is coming from," Leon said.

"Sure," Katt offered, "We'll need some help. I know more than a few smugglers who wouldn't mind seeing the Boss ousted."

Wolf grunted in agreement.

"LyCTA won't help," Leon said, still desperately trying to shoot down the plan.

"I think they will," Katt said, and looked at Leon, "My friend is looking for a promotion. He'll go on my lead for that reason and because he trusts me."

Pigma groaned, and lightning fast, Leon shocked him into unconsciousness. Katt had no sympathy, and even found herself smirking.

"We'll talk more later," Wolf said, "Lynie and Marcos are at the main camp."

"Really?" Katt said, "I haven't seen Lynie in so long."

"Me too," Wolf murmured.

Leon spared a glance at the wolf.

"How..." Katt trailed off upon seeing his almost pained look.

'He's full of mystery,' Katt thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for. -Dag Hammarskjold

A few hours later found Katt freshly showered and in clean clothes, on her way to eat her first meal in freedom after two months of hell. Lynie and Marcos, a husband and wife smuggler team, were at the meal table with Wolf and Leon. As Katt came in the room, Lynie pushed out a chair next to her from the table.

"Sit here, girl," the calico said with a smile, "I made your favorite."

Katt returned the smile and sat, "Mmm, broiled and seasoned salmon. How I missed your spice blend."

"We had some idea of where you were, but we couldn't be sure," Marcos said.

Lynie brushed her long pale brown hair out of her face, "We also didn't know it was Wolf here who helped capture you."

She sent a glare to Wolf, who shrugged it off.

"I'm a mercenary," he glanced at Katt briefly, "Nothing personal. Besides, there's a scratch on my ship that makes us even."

Leon snorted and went back to his food. He sometimes liked to make it personal. Okay, all the time. Katt, on the other hand, begged to differ with Wolf, but she needed him to be cooperative and as non-hostile as possible.

"Wolf filled us in on your plan," Marcos said, "How can we help?"

Katt took a few bites of her salmon, and, after resisting the urge to keep eating it, she nodded at the feline couple.

"Spread the word to other smugglers, the ones you know who will support it. It will likely get back to the Boss, and I'm know he's prepared for an assault already, but this is the only way to get rid of him," she said.

"We could blow up the whole station with him in it," Marcos said with an amused gleam in his eyes.

Leon mirrored the gleam, "I know an old military stockpile from Andross's days..."

"We're not blowing up the station," Wolf said, "It's too useful."

Lynie shook her head, "Once LyCTA knows its location you'll never get smugglers to return. You might as well just blow it up."

"Or move it," Wolf said.

"You can move it? I thought space stations were trapped in orbit," Marcos said.

Katt sighed, they were getting side tracked.

"Look, worry about the space station later," she said, bringing all attention to her, "For now, spread rumors, spread the truth, anything. Get an idea of how many we may be able to bring to a fight. I'll contact my source."

"Okay, Katt," Lynie said, "We can do that, no problem."

"For now, I'm finishing this salmon," Katt said and dug back into the fish.

"I'll be in the supply tunnels for now," Lynie said as she got up from the table and kissed her husband's cheek.

Wolf watched her go, and after a few moments, he too rose and left without a word. Marcos knew he was going to see Lynie, and why.

"I'm going to watch the news, want to join me, Katt?" he asked.

Katt stared at her empty plate. It was hard to believe she was actually... well, mostly free. She had probably missed so much in the past two months. There was still a lot to worry about, especially now that she was planning on aiding in the capture of the biggest crime boss in recent Lylat history.

Katt knew she needed to take advantage of this momentary downtime...

"Katt?" the feline prompted her.

"Oh," she smiled helplessly, "Sure. I should catch up on current events."

Leon leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the table, "I'll just stay here. I'm up-to-date with life outside the space station."

Both furs looked at the mercenary, but the look in the chameleon's eyes was, as usual, indecipherable.

* * *

Wolf walked silently through the dimly-lit tunnels to where Lynie was waiting at a bench carved into the stone walls. He sat next to the quiet calico.

"It's been a while, Wolf," Lynie said after a long silent moment.

He nodded, "Yeah. We've been... busy."

"What did the Boss do to Katt?" she asked, finally looking at him.

When Wolf didn't answer, she added, "I saw that blanket and the robe she was wearing, nothing under it."

Wolf sighed. "He had her in a room. Smugglers could use her for free."

"That sick bastard," she spat, "She didn't deserve that."

"Would you prefer that she was spaced? Because that was the alternative," he said.

Lynie sat in stony silence.

"She chose that punishment?"

"I don't know," Wolf answered, "I just know that a few days after we brought her in, there was an unbugged room called 'The Room' and she was in it."

Wolf could feel Lynie's look.

"No, I didn't. I went to her room to relax. I never touched her."

The calico relaxed against the wall, "No, I expect you would have to move on to even consider another woman."

Wolf clenched his fists. "I won't forget her."

"I'm not asking you to."

He looked sharply at her, "Then why do you keep pestering me?"

"Because it's not fair to you to keep to yourself like this. It's not what she would have wanted. Trust me, I'm her sister," she answered.

"Damnit! I know," he jumped up and paced to the opposing wall, "You look so alike. Every time I see you..."

Lynie stood and put her paw on his shoulder, "Some day you're going to meet a woman who won't accept your front. She'll climb your walls and see your true self, like Myrie did. But as long as you keep running, as long as you won't let anyone in, you'll never be happy."

"I am happy," Wolf said miserably.

"Yeah," Lynie said as she started walking back to the living quarters, "You look it."

* * *

When Wolf returned to the living room, he found Katt asleep on the couch. A blanket covered her upper body, but it had fallen off her legs and feet. Soon the whole thing would slip off. He stared at the pink-furred feline for a long while before deciding to replace the blanket.

"How sweet of you."

"Shut up, Leon."

Wolf walked over to the dark kitchen, "Where is Pigma?"

"Resting comfortably in the storage room. I gave him a tranq so he'll be out for a good while. I say we leave him here."

"I'd rather know where he is. Though it's tempting to leave him where the Boss will find him," Wolf said as he sat at the table.

"How long I waited to torture that disgusting pig," Leon bemoaned, "All I can do now is send agonizing waves of pain through his body."

Wolf rolled his eyes.

"Let's plan to leave for the base tomorrow. The Boss probably knows where we're at, so it'll be a hot take off. Katt can take Pigma's Wolfen."

Leon narrowed his eyes, but Wolf knew the chameleon well enough to know that look.

"I don't see any other option. Do you really want to live with a price on your head?"

"We have before," he said.

Wolf shook his head, "That was during the war. We had lines to stay behind, and after it was all done, everything was forgotten. This is the Boss. He's as powerful as the police forces. Probably more. Look, I don't like running and hiding anymore than you do, but I'd like to see my hide at the end of the day. Intact."

Leon nearly whispered, "There was a time when your hide didn't matter. You've lost your edge, Wolf."

"The more I've lived, the more I discover that life isn't an edge to balance on. Being a mercenary is an exciting job and it has served me well. But now... I think I'd like to live for a while without a price on my head, or worry about being shot out of the sky."

Leon was the only fur whom Wolf would open up to anymore, so the chameleon knew him well. This was the first time he'd heard the wolf speak like this, but he had seen it coming. Still, it was disappointing. Wolf was a great leader for the team, and he doubted he'd ever find a suitable replacement.

"Then let's hope the Boss goes down without taking you with him," Leon said.

"I'd drink to that," Wolf said, "When I find something worthy to drink."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life. -Winston Churchill

Katt was rudely awakened from a pleasant dream by a rough shake. Her eyes snapped open to Wolf standing directly over her.

"We've been found. Twenty of the Boss's thugs are on their way here," he said as he stalked away from the couch.

The feline raced to put on her boots and follow the wolf. She finished, grabbed her jacket, and jogged after him, rubbing the sleepers out of her eyes.

"Here? As in on the ground or still in the air?" Katt asked.

"Both. They haven't found the Wolfens yet," Wolf nodded to Leon as he joined them.

"Yet," Leon added and pulled out his blaster.

The three made their way to the main room where Marcos was typing furiously at a console.

"I don't know when we'll meet again," Marcos said over his shoulder.

Wolf stepped up and glanced at the screen, "I'll contact you. There are things I need to take care of first, and you will need time to spread the word."

Marcos looked at Wolf, "It shouldn't take long."

"Good. We're on our way," Wolf said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Katt said, "Aren't you two coming?"

"Don't worry Katt," Marcos answered, and returned to his task.

"Come on, we don't have all day," Wolf growled.

"Unless you want to stay. I'm sure the Boss would love to see you again," Leon said with a gleam in his eyes.

The feline sent a glare to Leon, but followed the pair down a tunnel.

"What about Pigma?" she asked.

"Must you think of everything," Wolf said as he glared at her, "And then voice it?"

Leon clicked his tongue, "Too bad. I've wanted to roast him alive for years now. Such a waste of a good, screaming, pathetic victim."

"He doesn't know where we're going," Wolf said, "Pigma's fate is in his own paws now."

'That,' Katt thought, 'is better than he deserves, but ultimately is what is fair. Wolf, you constantly surprise me.'

When the three rounded a bend, there were seven thugs moving towards them down the tunnel. The two groups paused only a second before snapping into action. Down the tunnel, the thugs lit up the space with a barrage of laser fire. Wolf and Leon returned fire as they retreated back around the corner.

"Damn," Wolf said, "Back this way to the split."

Katt struggled to keep up with the two sprinters, but she kept up rather than face the consequences. The three made it to the split and turned down that tunnel just moments before the thugs caught up.

Behind them, Katt heard the distinct sound of a space barrier ignition. She turned to see the thugs begin firing and involuntarily ducked.

Each shot ricocheted harmlessly off the barrier.

"So that's what Marcos is doing," Katt murmured.

"Katt! Pay attention," Wolf yelled as he stopped but she kept running- right into him.

"Sorry," she cried, blushing terribly under her fur.

"You go down this tunnel, stay left," he pointed to the tunnel, "You'll end up in the port with the ship and Pigma's Wolfen. Take his Wolfen and wait for our signal to launch. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out the basics of operation."

Wolf handed her a disk, "This is the override code disk, it goes in the lowest port on the left side."

Without another word, Wolf and Leon continued down the tunnel and Katt raced down hers. She was glad she'd remembered to bring a glow stick, but the feline felt vulnerable without a weapon. In the heat of the moment, she'd forgotten to ask or even look.

The tunnel was shorter than she remembered, and soon she was standing in front of the Wolfen. It was painted all black with thin red lines in simple geometric designs. Quickly, Katt climbed in, readjusted the seat and made herself comfortable. She constantly looked back at the two tunnel entrances.

After a few tries, Katt started the ship and, instead of using Pigma's smelly helmet, she used a spare headset.

"Wolf? Leon? I'm ready," she said, unsure of whether or not they heard her.

"We take off in five seconds," Wolf said after a long silence, "Look at your display when we launch."

A second passed when his voice returned, "Now."

Katt throttled up and the Wolfen lifted... and lifted until it banged into the ceiling. Luckily, the entrance was near and she cleared the cave.

"That was a little rough," Wolf said, his tone snarky.

"Not bad for a first time though," Leon said, to which Katt was taken aback.

"Three bogies ahead, one for each of us," Wolf said, "Modded starfighters. I'll take the middle one."

"Oh sure," Leon came back, "The one with hyper lasers."

Katt looked around the cockpit but didn't see a display or radar image.

"I can't find a display."

"It's linked to the helmet visor," Wolf said.

"I am NOT putting that helmet on," she replied.

Wolf snorted, "Very well. Use the override disk."

'Oh shit,' Katt thought, 'I forgot about that...'

Quickly she placed the disk in the left port and waited as it booted up. By then she was being tailed by her bogey. She jinked around to keep out of his laser path while she waited for a display somewhere.

"Uh..." she muttered, "Display somewhere please!"

At the far forward end of the canopy a combat display image appeared.

"Yes!" Katt looked over her stats and the location of her bogey. He was still on her tail.

Now she pulled more advanced combat turns and flips. Katt found the Wolfen to be pleasingly agile and maneuverable as she found little difficulty in even the tightest turns, even in atmosphere. She finally managed to turn her dogfight to her side by a tight turn and flip. Her lasers found their way to the bogey's tail, but he wasn't an easy enemy.

'This reminds me of the _Cat's Paw_," she thought wistfully, "Too bad I had to sell it after the war."

The bogey's shields were probably boosted by something, Katt mused, because they should have been gone by that point. A port opened on the rear of the modded ship and Katt realized it was a bomb port.

"Crap!" she muttered and looked for the command to move shields forward.

The bomb was launched and now she had no time. Katt jammed the brakes on and pulled a tight left turn away from the fast approaching projectile. When the bomb exploded shortly after, she braced herself for the impact, but there was none.

"You owe me," Wolf said, and Katt realized he had shot and detonated it.

Katt watched then as Leon removed the bogey blip from her display.

"Too slow," he cackled.

"Let's get out of here," Wolf said, "I'm sending you the coordinates by direct beam. _Don't_ mess them up or you'll be wandering around in the asteroid field."

The display lit up with the new coordinates, which fed immediately to the nav-computer. Once the three were far enough away from the gravity of MacBeth, each disappeared into hyperspace.

* * *

Katt blinked her eyes a few times when the lights brightened as the three furs entered the room. Electronic equipment littered the room, along with mismatched furniture, two broken and two functional chairs and a surprisingly matching table. A small kitchenette was tucked into a corner by the piles of machines, next to a ragged couch and video system. It wasn't much, but certainly was what Katt would think of in a hide out on an asteroid.

"That door leads to some bunk rooms," Wolf pointed, "Take one of the unmarked rooms."

Wolf and Leon moved around her and into the room, with Wolf going into the aforementioned door, and Leon dusting off the equipment and booting it up.

Katt wrung her paws for a few moments before she followed Wolf into the hall. Three doors lined each side of the short hallway; the first two on the left had Wolf's and Leon's names respectively painted on the doors. The feline looked along the doors on the right side, all of which were blank, and touched the keypad to the first door on the right.

The door slid open to reveal what was best called Spartan. A shabby cot sat on one side and the other half of the room contained a short two-drawer dresser and a metal desk and chair. Katt took a few steps in and glanced around.

When she turned around to close the door, she nearly walked into Wolf. Katt gasped and jumped back a few feet.

Wolf cocked his head slightly, though Katt could see the amusement in his eye, "The door behind you leads to the bathroom. The accommodations aren't much, but I doubt you'll complain."

"Better than the Room," she murmured.

He looked at the ceiling and then back at Katt, "There's not much to be said about the view."

The silence that followed could be cut with a butter knife.

Both spoke at the same time.

"I was thinking..." said Katt.

"We're not..." Wolf began.

"Er.. You first," Katt said.

Wolf leaned against the wall, "We can stay here for a while, mostly because I trust the secrecy of the asteroid field. That, and it will take more than one or two days to get the word around that there really will be a fight. Smugglers love their rumors, but seem to be surprised when they find out they're actually true. So you need to contact your friend and get a promise for help. The Boss isn't going to wait for us to come to him unless he thinks that's his best move."

"So," Katt said after a few moments to process, "You think he would know about the attack?"

"Like we'd be able to surprise him anyway. No matter how many furs you think you can trust, he'll find out. We can bet on attacking Sargasso. It's well fortified and defended, so it'll also be an inside attack too. Fighters, troops, base ships, we'll need them all to win this battle."

Katt smiled softly, "I didn't know you were such a tactician."

"You came up with a harebrained idea that won't work on chance alone. You did your part. I'm doing mine."

The two looked at each other with new respect.

'Wolf... he's not such a bad guy.' Katt thought, 'Wait? What am I thinking?'

Wolf cleared his throat, "And you were going to say?"

"Oh, right," Katt answered, "I want my ship."

He stared at her a few moments, "Is that all?"

"Harebrained idea, remember? That's my specialty."

"Umm... do you have any idea for a plan?" Wolf stared at her.

Katt crossed her arms and looked at the floor, "Disguises. They'll be looking for us. And... pink fur is a blessing and a curse."

"Yeah," Wolf smirked, "What the hell is up with pink fur, you freak of nature?"

"Hey!" Katt saw the gleam in his eye, and heard the Wolf-unique jovial tone in his voice. She couldn't be offended.

"Okay, okay," Wolf said, "You want your ship. On the condition that if it is difficult to retrieve, you wait. I can scrounge up some layout maps."

* * *

Pigma woke to an inky darkness so thick he couldn't see his hand. Not a sliver of light was visible. He tried to sit up but banged his head on cold metal, and when he tried the sides he found they were very close too. Claustrophobia-induced panic set in and he began to sweat and breath faster. His heart pounded in his chest, echoing in the small chamber, and he banged on the walls and kicked them, screaming to anyone.

A sudden realization dawned over him as his last memories surfaced. The stolen ship, the escape and chase, Katt's voice… He was captured by the Boss.

'Ohhh, what a fate,' he cried to himself, 'I should have been spaced by now.'

A loud explosion sounded from right over his head, and the metal bent down to centimeters from his snout. He squealed. Another boom came and he felt the metal on his right side buckle in and touch his shoulder. Quickly he scooted over to the left, but the next thunderous sound left him howling in pain as the metal buckled into his left hip.

As suddenly as the noise began, the roof was lifted and Pigma was blinded by a bright white light. It seemed to have shown directly into his eyes for the very purpose of rendering his vision useless.

'This is like Leon…' he thought, and the panic overtook him again, 'Leon is torturing me!'

"Open your eyes, pig," came a most familiar voice.

Slowly Pigma opened his eyes and his vision returned, fuzzily, and revealed the black silhouette of the Boss.

"Welcome back to Sargasso, Pigma. You fell for the trap beautifully but your counterparts did not. I have no other uses for you, so I have given permission to my interrogators to practice their techniques on you. You will answer their questions, no matter what, or face the painful consequences. After they are finished… Well, I'll decide what to do with you when they come to that point."

The lid was replaced, but Pigma got a glimpse of the fur closing the bent metal piece. He was one of Leon's best students: the chameleon raved about the otter after each session. For the first time since childhood, Pigma cried.

The Boss waved his feathered-hand and walked out of the room. It had been hours since Wolf, Leon, and Katt had escaped the tunnels of MacBeth and his temper was beginning to boil. This should have been a quick solution to Star Wolf but it was becoming troublesome. The three had found a location so hidden from the Boss that he couldn't even begin to guess as to where it was. He had alerted his smuggler inspectors to watch for the group with orders to capture them alive.

Perhaps it was time to put out a Boss price. A nice bounty usually made furs talk, and the higher it went the faster the bounty was captured.

Far down the hall the Boss could hear Pigma squealing in pain and he smiled. Then he laughed. At least something was going right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

So often times it happens that we live our lives in chains, and we never even know we have the key. -Already Gone, The Eagles

The lower flight deck of Sargasso Space Station was always busy with freighters coming in and out around the clock. A tall panther moved quietly around the bustle of illegal trading and exchanging. There were suspicious eyes all around him though not the kind of suspicion that worried him.

Panther Caruso was on a mission. Wolf had told him to stay only as long as it took to get Andrew's fighter, but Panther stayed a little longer just to get the scuttlebutt that smugglers passed around. It wasn't to be trusted at face value but there was usually some truth to rumors.

It had been two weeks since Pigma had taken the freighter and since then, the Boss had put prices on the heads of Star Wolf. It wasn't an impressive amount; certainly Panther himself had had more pricey bounties on his suave black-furred head.

He paused a moment to smooth his head fur in the reflection of an antique looking mirror. As he did this, a beagle walked up to him.

"Looks real, don't it," he said as he eyed him up.

"Real smooth," Panther replied.

The beagle decided Panther wasn't after any goods. "You heard the latest news?"

"That would depend upon the nature of the news," he purred.

The smuggler raised his brows slightly, but pressed on, "Old Star Wolf here's got a good price on their heads. The Boss doubled it."

"Really?" Panther sounded interested.

"Oh yeah. He wants them alive though. I can't believe you haven't heard this," the beagle looked dubious.

"I've heard it. It's just fun to hear it through the grapevine. It's always different."

"What did you hear?"

Panther brushed off his coat sleeves and pulled off bits of stray lint, "The same, essentially. The double was news to me though. Thanks for the update."

"Yeah... no problem," the beagle watched Panther wander off into the crowd, "What a dandy."

Panther blended back into the crowd. Higher prices meant more skilled bounty hunters would become interested. He would have to be extra careful, he mused as he neared the black ship tucked away in a corner.

He took a glance over his shoulder before he ducked around the wings of Andrew's Wolfen. Ha! Panther's Wolfen now. Panther touched a few keys on the remote and the cockpit hatch popped open. He quickly leapt into the seat and looked over the controls. To his right he heard the rabble of the flight deck, though it wouldn't just be rabble once he started the engines.

In Panther's peripheral vision, he noticed a few furs running towards the Wolfen. When he turned his head to spare a glance, he saw the rocket launcher they were setting up.

"Starting engines now!" Panther frantically pushed several buttons.

As long as the canopy was down and secured the small rockets would likely cause no damage, even without shields engaged. A few moments after the canopy closed a rocket exploded harmlessly along the fuselage.

The powerful engines roared to life and Panther entered the force field gate code. With luck, it wouldn't have changed in the past five minutes.

"This is for all you beautiful ladies," Panther murmured as he launched.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the Wolfen passed through the gate and into open space. Immediately he began calculating the jump he would take to Wolf's predetermined location. A few alarms began to sound, but Panther was unsure of what exactly they meant. He noticed on the radar that three of the Boss's illegal fighter-chaser ships were tailing him.

"I'll have to show you what this panther can do," he purred and flipped the Wolfen in a clumsy u-turn, "Hm, a little touchy, are we?"

"Return the ship immediately," a voice came over the comm, "Or we'll be forced to destroy you."

Panther laughed and replied, "Try your luck."

He figured one of the alarms sounding was an arms-lock alert. Panther was quite aware of the many 'additions' made to the Wolfens, and the list was impressive. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to engage more than three-quarters of them and wasn't even sure what half of them did. It was time for some fancy flying.

As much as Panther enjoyed the challenge underpawed-dogfighting, he had to be going.

"I'll be back for you later," he said.

He pulled an impossibly tight corkscrew followed by a vertical climb: Panther nearly blacked out from the sheer G-force. The trailing missile was thrown off by the maneuvers and the feline regained his bearings- just in time. A blast of green lasers rained on his forward shields, temporarily blinding him.

"I'd love to stay," he said as he finished with the navigational system, "But this dance is over."

The light of jump speed flashed before him, and he reappeared in unfamiliar space. Panther had three more jumps plotted and planned to engage each as soon as he possibly could. He'd come into Star Wolf at a turning point and Panther now wondered if joining was such a wise choice. He quite liked his face the way it was- handsome and in one piece.

But the thrill... the danger... the ladies... Panther smirked. Ladies always liked the bad boys.

* * *

**  
**

Wolf watched as Katt talked to her contact. It had been nearly two weeks since they had narrowly escaped capture on MacBeth, and in that time, Leon had taken to pacing from boredom. Wolf glanced in one of the corners where Leon was. The chameleon was in the shooting sim practicing his marksmanship with a sniper rifle, his weapon of choice.

The feline leaned back, crossed her legs, and flicked her tail idly. She was quiet, so Wolf assumed she was on hold. He looked at the wall clock; it had been over ten minutes. He sent a glare to the feline, who shrugged. Her ears flicked, and she began talking again, this time with a relieved smile. The wolf leaned back in his chair and watched her thoughtfully.

He had gotten to know her much more in the past two weeks, and he didn't want to admit it, really to himself, that he did actually… well… he didn't mind being around her. Sure, she was a flake at times, but somehow it was endearing. He frowned… maybe he was getting soft.

"As long as you keep running, as long as you won't let anyone in…" Her words had been echoing in his mind. Lynie knew how to cut him deep, but she always did it with the truth. At the moment, he decided to blame it on being soft. 

'I need a good dogfight. Or fist fight. Something…' he thought.

Katt put the headset down and turned to Wolf, "He'll be on Katina at 1200 hours, at our usual meeting place."

"Which would be?" Wolf prompted.

She was reluctant to tell him but she didn't have a choice, "A coffee shop on Westmont and Third Street in Regent City, called Unglique's Coffee Baron."

Wolf stared at her, "Coffee Baron?"

"They make a great mocha latte lite," she protested and finished with pout.

Wolf merely looked amused. He pressed a few buttons on the computer and said, "Map schematics for... Unglique's Coffee Baron, Regent City, Katina."

After a many-layered map popped up on the screen, Katt recognized several neighboring stores and streets. Wolf showed her the standard schematic of maps he had set up. There were maps of power sources, water lines, lower street levels, traffic levels and directions, highlighted spaces where a fur could fit (Wolf and Leon thought of everything! Katt thought).

Katt squinted at the store map, "Hmph. I knew there was more than one restroom there."

"At least I know where to keep a look out," he said, "And, I can transfer this all to the memory storage in my mechanical eye and view it when I need it."

"Wow, really?" Katt peered at the slim device.

"I can also see in infrared," Wolf said and waggled his eyebrow just enough to drop Katt's mouth.

He knew what to say and topped it off with what to do... Katt blushed from the tips of her ears to her toes. Wolf threw his head back and laughed.

Leon snorted from the other side of the room, "Dinner is served, you hyena."

Over dinner, the three planned out their next day. Katt and Wolf would go to Katina to meet her contact, and possibly retrieve her ship, while Leon would go forward to their next rendezvous with Marcos and Lynie.

Leon ticked off things on his paw and murmured them. After a moment, he said, "Pigma's Wolfen can be sent ahead to our place on Katina. Val can put it in storage."

"Good. Maybe you can fly it if we make it back to Sargasso," Wolf said to Katt after a moment of silence.

Leon had nothing to say and merely looked at Wolf, his expression unreadable as usual.

"Rest up, Katt, it'll probably be a long day tomorrow," Wolf said after dinner, "Preferably with some good dogfights and shootouts."

"Yes," she murmured and wondered how to bring up her question.

"Oh, I have something for you," he pulled a blaster pistol from his jacket pocket, "Find a way to conceal it."

She was speechless for a moment, mostly because she still quite remembered staring down the SAME pistol three-and-a-half months ago. And now, here was Wolf offering it to her. Katt looked at him for a moment. That bastard sure knew what irony was. She took the pistol and looked it over.

Wolf had that amused look in his eye again.

"Well, thank you," she said, "But I was wondering if you had any fur dye. Maybe white, or tan."

"A nice spotted calico would go good for a disguise but that's too much time and work," Wolf said, "I do have some washout white fur dye. Put it on tomorrow before we leave, and don't sweat too much with it."

Katt watched him walk away to the storage room. Over and over again these past two weeks he would do this. He was so complicated! Which confused her enormously because weren't men supposed to be simple creatures? Her mind quieted for a moment. Perhaps he was simple but his intelligence made him seem complicated.

He returned and interrupted her unfocused gaze.

"The directions are in the box," he said. Their fingers brushed against each other when he handed her the box. Wolf held his paw there for just a moment too long, but when Katt looked up at him he had turned and stalked away to his room.

'Damn him.'

'Damn her.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

When one tugs at a single thing in nature, he finds it attached to the rest of the world. -John Muir

Unglique's was always busy at lunch time, and today was no exception. Katt glared at the long line for the old-fashioned coffee and sandwich bar, hoping in vain to make it disappear. When a few of the patient patrons noticed her glower, she looked for a table along the wall. Luckily, most of Unglique's customers were take-outs and there always seemed to be a table available.

Katt watched from the table as Wolf sauntered in and took his place in line. The two had split up earlier just after they landed the unimposing freighter that had served to ease past infiltrations by Star Wolf. She knew Wolf had already scanned the entire room with a paw-held device before he even entered and knew where each energy powered weapon was located. However, what he did with his mechanical eye was unknown to her.

An amused thought surfaced in her mind about childhood games where they pretended to have 'x-ray vision' that could see through clothes. Of course she knew that wasn't possible, but she was glad that Wolf had only teased her that once.

She couldn't help it: she glanced at the grey-furred lupine. His paws were hanging casually in his long black leather coat, his stance was unassuming, even bored, and his tail was drifting back and forth slowly as if a flag in a gentle breeze. He rubbed absentmindedly at his left forearm. Katt smiled slightly. He'd catch her looking at him any moment now...

"Hey, pretty kitty," said a male voice as two cups of steaming liquid were placed on the table.

"Bill!" Katt said as she looked in the cup, "You always remember my favorite."

Bill Grey smirked as he took his seat, "Latte lite with skim milk, two lite sugars. Have you even tried anything else?"

"Why bother? I know I'll won't like anything else," she answered.

Bill chuckled, but a serious look soon came over his face, "I've heard some 'things' about you. How have you been?"

Katt took a sip of her latte first, "I was... detained for a while, but I managed to escape."

"From the Boss?" he whispered.

"It's a story for another coffee," she said, keying a phrase that meant 'away from other ears'.

He leaned back in his chair, "You must have had help."

"Of course. This is the Boss we're speaking of."

Bill drummed his fingers on the table, "Who was the guy you were looking at? That wolf?"

Katt wasn't used to being interrogated by friends, and ordinarily she would have told Bill to shove it. But her life was on the line and so were the lives of those who were pledging to fight back against the Boss. She had to bite her tongue. (she'd been doing that a lot lately...)

"You know who he is," she said, looking Bill in the eyes, "He helped me escape."

It was a partial truth and should be enough to keep Bill away from Wolf for the moment.

"He's also helping us," she finished.

Bill nodded, "That... I can believe, from other rumors."

"We're all desperate. I know we can't outrun the Boss, we have to get him before he gets us."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I assume you have some idea?"

"Not just an idea, but a plan."

Bill looked surprised but only smirked when she mock-glared at him. She briefly went over the plan to gather smugglers and battle the Boss and added that any help from LyCTA would be just peachy.

"Peachy, huh?" Bill said, "That has been the ultimate goal of my entire department, we just don't know who to trust, especially that many smugglers."

"You never really can trust a smuggler, Bill," she said dryly, "And certainly don't expect blind, devoted loyalty to any LyCTA entity. But if they knew they'd have backup and immunity, they'd probably seriously consider it. The Boss keeps such a tight grip on all things smuggling and the best thing about smuggling is supposed to be the freedom of it. I know there are more than a few furs who wouldn't mind seeing him gone."

"I don't know Katt," he murmured, "I'd hate to get my hopes so set up and only have this fail."

Katt sighed, she hadn't wanted it to come to this but she was willing to try. She sat forward, tears in her eyes.

"Bill, you can go home safe and try again some other time. But I don't have other times. My time is running out. Sooner, probably rather than later, the Boss is going to find me, and when he does... it'll be out the space lock, or torture, or... or..."

She brushed the tears from her eyes while Bill rubbed his head.

"Katt..." he was quiet for a few moments, "Okay, I'll talk to my boss. If you give me proof that you have a significant force, let's say about thirty ships and fifty crew members, better if they're insiders, we'll go for it."

She smiled thankfully, "Thank you, Bill. I should have an idea of the support within a few days. I'll contact you then."

In the following quiet moment they both took a drink rather than sit in uncomfortable silence. Katt didn't like guilt-tripping someone into helping her, but if successful, they both had a tremendous gain; if unsuccessful, in the very least, Katt would be on the run again or worse.

She, of the two, had absolutely nothing to lose.

* * *

Wolf tugged at his lapel, adjusted it, and walked into the 'Baron of coffee' shop. Unglique's, he snorted, weird name. Katt was to have her meeting soon and they had agreed for him to arrive shortly after her but before the meeting time. Briefly he scanned the room and compared it to his memory of the floor plan. It matched fairly well, though it seemed they had added some wall booths since his last update. He took his place in the sandwich bar line.

It _had_ been awhile since he'd had a fresh made sandwich, with real mustard and tomatoes...

He noticed Katt then, her glaring pink fur covered by the white dye, which was an improvement... but she was _staring_ at him. 'Why the hell is she staring at me like that? I can't believe she made it into the Smuggler's Guild.' She wistfully smiled. 'I have no idea why I put up with her,' he thought, and looked ahead as the line moved.

A canine at the front of the line picked up two cups and headed towards Katt's table. He followed her gaze and looked strait at Wolf, rather pointedly.

'Must know me,' Wolf thought, and pocketed his paws, putting his right paw in the pocket slot near his concealed side arm.

However, the canine kept walking and set the two cups on Katt's table, where she greeted him with a genuine smile of happiness.

'She's the only fur I know who can smile like that...'

The thought was formed and done before he could even stop it. How dare she replace Myrie?!

Wolf fumed and stepped up to the bar where a young-looking male dove waited.

"May I take your order?" He said politely with a smile.

"Yeah, gimme a tomato sandwich, extra mustard, pickles, and NO lettuce. If there is lettuce on it I'll take you out back and show you the meaning of pain," he snarled the threat.

The teen stuttered and shakily, rather hurriedly too, made the sandwich while keeping each ingredient as far away from the lettuce as possible. Wolf started to calm down and suddenly noticed how quiet it was.

It'd been awhile since he'd lost his temper like that to some poor innocent. Wolf glanced around then leaned towards the dove, who involuntarily backed away.

"Sorry kid, I have a lot on my mind," he said.

When Wolf scanned his credit slip, he added a tip that was higher than the sandwich had cost. Anyone who could deal with assholes like him deserved to make good money.

Luckily, the most strategic seat was still available and Wolf took it. He could see Katt but not the canine. They were discussing something serious by the look on her face, but when she got teary-eyed and dabbed a tissue to the corner of her eyes, Wolf felt impressed. It was a ploy, obviously, but he had to admit she was clever and resourceful, unafraid to use the last resort.

It was probably how she'd survived as a smuggler. That and sheer dumb luck. The screech of a knife on metal echoed in his memory. Maybe some recklessness too. A good smuggler was ever the reckless sort.

Wolf rubbed his forehead. He'd had enough of smugglers for a while.

Katt and the canine stood and hugged and they both departed. It seemed to have gone well, Wolf mused. Neither looked upset.

Wolf looked at his watch and saw he had awhile before he would meet with Katt again. He did have a contact in Regent City and maybe it was time for a new focusing lens on his mechanical eye.

* * *

Wolf was finishing up the landing procedures and shutting down while Katt was in the short back hall concealing her blaster. No matter what she did, there was always a small conspicuous bump over her belly. Wolf looked back once he was finished.

"Try hiding it under your breasts. That shirt should be loose enough," he said.

She made the adjustments to the belt and twisted the holster up so the excess shirt was loose enough to cover the blaster and holster. When finished, she looked to Wolf.

His gaze was civil enough considering that he was staring at her chest… Katt, flippantly, wagged her hips and whipped her tail around her leg just to see his reaction. He was fun to tease because of his reactions.

Wolf scowled as he averted his gaze almost immediately and stood while Katt smirked as she watched him conceal his own weapons.

He didn't look at her as he walked past and down the lowering ramp, "Let's go," he grumbled.

The two entered the landing circle and consulted the booth's computer. They paid for a five hour slot and scanned the area where Katt's ship had been nearly three months ago.

"It's not there," Wolf said as the search came up clear.

"In the impound bays?" Katt asked.

After another search, Wolf nodded, "There it is. It's probably being watched by the Boss. Even if we can get to it, it'll be a bitch to get out of the space corridor and into hyperspace without being tagged."

Katt began to have very quiet second thoughts, but they were there so why not try?

"I have enough money to pay the impound fee, so that's what I will do. No sense in having it marked for LyCTA."

Wolf's look was one of disbelief, "You didn't mention anything to your friend from LyCTA?"

Katt looked dumbstruck, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Wolf banged his head on the wall a few times.

"Oh, well, there's no sense hurting yourself over it," Katt said.

"No, you're right. Don't expect much help from me if blasters start heating up," he said, "It's your ship here."

She raised her head ever so slightly, narrowed her eyes... he'd seen that look before on another feline... Her fur was white too.

"I believe one of the reasons my ship is here now is tucked neatly under my shirt," she was getting progressively louder, "The other reason is standing before me."

'Right again,' he thought, 'And observant...'

"Alright. Do you have an..." her glare caused him to rephrase, "A plan?"

"They'll expect us to break into the impound lot and steal my ship back, so why not do something unexpected and just pay for it?"

After staring at her for a few moments, he snorted, "It's just crazy enough that it might work. Then again… I'm not picking up the pieces if you become terracrete paint."

"How kind," Katt replied.

Her posture was stiff and indignant as she walked away. For some reason, Wolf actually felt a little regretful. Leon was right, he _was_ getting soft. He patted the blaster pistol on his side. A good blaster fight would do him some good.

Katt made sure the tracking signal blocker was tucked into her shoulder bag and led Wolf out into the stream of furs. The Katina City spaceport was a very busy location, which was beneficial to them. On the other hand, it would be difficult to locate any 'suspicious' bystanders or followers. Overhead, just above the port walls, were the equally-busy speeder bike lanes and occasionally a ship would roar over head.

The two made their way to the impound lot on the far end of the port and traveled by underground rail. They had a close call when Katt saw an old friend coming down the escalator, but she managed to pull Wolf to the other exit escalator before being spotted.

There were far less furs around the impound lot and Katt felt very conspicuous even with the white fur. Wolf, ever used to blending in, was walking around like he wasn't carrying three illegally-powered blaster pistols on various body parts.

Wolf glanced around before he and Katt approached the bored-looking attendant. To their left was a row of several speeder bikes down a narrow corridor that ended in a left turn. To the right was a large space with seating along the wall, and the closed doors to the impound lot were next to the attendant's desk.

"I have a ship in impound," Katt said, trying her best to keep her nerves calm, "I'd like to pay the fee."

"Sure," the otter replied, "What's the registration number?"

"Uh…" Katt muttered, "I can never remember this."

"How do you not remember your registration number?" Wolf asked, "You need it for almost everything."

"Well! There are a lot of numbers…" She felt very dense at that point.

"And some letters," the otter added, sounding even more annoyed than Wolf was.

"Hold on," she said as she pulled out a small pda and consulted it.

"I can look up the lot number and date when it was landed originally if you have it," the otter said.

"Oh, lot 3-56," she said before Wolf could reply, "About three months ago."

Wolf watched the otter very closely… any suspicious movement and he would be blasted. The attendant, however, just went about his job. Either he was really good at hiding emotion or he really had no idea who they were.

"It is a BLS-35 cargo model?" he asked.

"Yes, that's it!" Katt replied as she pulled out her credit slip.

He nodded, "It's the only one in the lot too."

It was Wolf who noticed the two furs approaching from single corridor behind them while Katt was distracted by the attendant. He leaned back with his elbow on the counter and sized-up the two canines. Both had their paws in their coat pockets, both had unreadable looks.

Katt finally looked at Wolf for approval, saw his gaze and turned. Her sudden, shocked recognition opened her mouth in a silent scream and put grins on both of their muzzles.

Wolf had a split second decision to make. Either he tried to blast the two on his own (because Katt was firmly planted in the 'terrified fight' response) or he made an Olympic-worthy dive with Katt into the rows of speeder bikes. The first blaster flash came after his arm wrapped around Katt and the two went sailing into the relative cover of the bikes.

Katt immediately groaned and rolled away from him. Wolf cursed… he'd have to do this on his own. With both paws, he exchanged shots with the two canines. In a moment's advantage, he came up a split second before the one appeared from the corner. Wolf blasted him in the chest and the canine had a new hole in his body.

The second disappeared for a few moments, waiting for Wolf to become distracted by the loudly, painfully-groaning feline next to him. He blocked it out and lined up his blaster beneath the bike's struts. The canine peaked out again, and this time Wolf got him. Even though the shot was a semi-deep graze, the terrible burn and cauterization was enough to take out the fur. Wolf kissed his blaster and turned to Katt.

"Katt!" Wolf said, "Where are you hit?"

She rolled over to reveal a deep laser burn wound to her upper right thigh.

"I don't think I can walk," she said in agony.

"Fine," he said, "You can't pilot your ship then either."

"No!" she moaned as she struggled to sit up, "Please Wolf…"  
"We agreed. No arguing. You wait."

Her eyes watered and Wolf nearly gave in. To distract himself, he approached the now-alert attendant.

"That was pretty interesting," he said, "Thanks for livening up my day."

"Yeah, my specialty. Leave that ship in impound for a while. Instead, we want a bike."

"How about that one that's all shot up?" he said.

"How about one that works?" Wolf leaned in just a little closer.

Wolf was quite aware of the lack of intimidation his realistic looking eye implant had, despite the old 'evil eye' he was giving. Even an eye patch was better than this. He was out of practice.

"Sure. I'll just add the repair costs to the impound fee."

"Whatever. Just get us a bike."

By the time Wolf returned with a key, Katt had bandaged her thigh with the bottom piece of her shirt.

"I can fly," Katt said.

"Shut up and get on," Wolf grumbled.

The smell of her wound was nearly overpowering. It would be a miracle if they got back to the ship in one piece or without attracting attention.

Reluctantly Katt limped over, climbed on behind him, and wrapped her left arm around his waist. Wolf twitched uncomfortably (perhaps he was uncomfortable with her touch, Katt wondered, too bad _she_ couldn't see infrared) and started the bike. After a few moments of warming up, the bike rose into the upper lanes and followed the course Wolf had set. They would disembark at a location just down from their landing port. Because of auto-pilot, Wolf consulted his PDA while keeping a wary eye about.

Along the way, Katt pressed at her wound, trying to find the best way to relieve the awful pain, but she was nearly sick from it. It was a deep burn, as laser burns tended to be and about the size of her fist.

To pass the now-uncomfortable silence, and perhaps take her mind off the pain, Katt tried some conversation.

"I can't believe those two found me," she said.

Wolf grunted.

A few moments of silence passed, "I thought they were dead. I specifically remember shooting them down."

At this, Wolf turned his head, "You mean in your ship? Because I wouldn't believe that you mean by blaster pistol."

"Come on! What would you do if you met someone you were sure was dead more than two years ago?"

"Wait…" Wolf turned and looked at her fully, "They weren't sent by the Boss?"

"No, they're two furs I…er, cheated out of a load. They had it out for me for a while, until we finished it out by Sector X. I was quite sure I blasted their ship apart after a bit of a dogfight." Katt went back to pressing on her wound.

Wolf turned around. Perhaps they had outrun the Boss for the moment. If Katt could steer her mind around the pain, she might have tried to convince Wolf to go back. He wouldn't agree, of course, seeing as they had already caused enough of a commotion.

After a few more moments of deliberation and reasoning, he decided to land the speeder in the bike space at their port. It would be easier and faster to move with Katt.

When they were landing, a blaster bolt whizzed by his head. Katt shrieked and tightened her grip around him.

"There are two speeders behind us!" she yelled, "One has two riders and the other has one."

"Great," Wolf muttered, "Get ready to run down the stairs."

"I can't-" she was interrupted by their landing.

Wolf jumped off the speeder and inadvertently hit Katt's wound with his elbow. She fell off the bike with a loud yelp. While she was protected by the speeder (again), Wolf took the opportunity to return fire. The bikes were slaved into a port-wide air track and the two bikes continued on by, much to the obvious dismay of the riders.

Wolf laughed and fired a few more shots. Hopefully the security was still lax this end of the spaceport or they would have more problems very shortly.

Katt had sat up by then and even had her blaster in her paw.

"A little late," he said, and helped her up.

"Thanks to you," she said, her voice laced with pain. She looked dizzy.

"Here," he said, and leaned down to pick her up in his arms.

He picked her up so her right leg wasn't pressed against his chest and she wrapped her left arm around his neck. The very first thing she noticed was the blood rushing to her ears... despite the pain of her wound.

His arms were very hard too...

"Wolf?"

"What?"

"Are your arms prosthetics?"

They were moving rather quickly down the stairs by then, and were soon down in the port and moving to the opened ramp.

"Does it matter?"

She was dropped on the short hallway bench while Wolf continued to the cockpit. Obviously she'd touched a nerve with her question, but truthfully prosthetics didn't matter to her. She was simply curious. Some of the higher paid smugglers had their limbs replaced with prosthetics and filled them with a wide variety of implements, weapons, and explosives.

Katt looked around the corner of the bench and at the back of Wolf's head as he sat in the pilot's chair. She felt bad about it, but she still wondered about his story.

The ship lifted and entered the port air space, flying the 'speed limit', much to Wolf's annoyance. His heart was still racing a bit; he had been right about the blaster fight. It really had gotten his blood pumping in a way that it hadn't in a long time. (Or, perhaps, he was simply aging... he preferred not to think about that)

So it had been a real downer to hear Katt question his prosthetic arms. It was still a bit of a sore subject to him. He had always shunned mechanical implants, even as a young cocky teen in a group with whom they'd been popular. But his arms were a testament to an ultimate failure and he was reminded everyday of it. When it came to the desire to fly, he'd been left with no choice. It was the story of his life: hard times and hard choices.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The only thing that makes life possible is permanent, intolerable uncertainty; not knowing what comes next. -Ursula K. LeGuin

Panther met up with Leon just outside the outer edges of the asteroid field. There was a moment of confusion on both pilot's part, and a few choice words and laser blasts were exchanged before Leon realized the stranger was not lying.

After all, only one with the manual override disk would be able to overcome the security systems that he personally had installed.

They arrived at the rendezvous point on one of the many 'uncharted' islands in Aquas' sea. In reality, the islands had been charted hundreds of years ago but most of the resorts were at the equator. Those further from the warmth were more or less uninhabited by those seeking an isolated paradise.

With the exception, of course, of those who were seeking to remain hidden.

Leon and Panther landed their Wolfens on the floating docks just offshore and walked along the lurching pathway. Most of the city sat on the flatter slope further away but there were several buildings built into the side of an ancient volcano that was nearly five stories high. Cantina music blared like a thousand off-key June bugs, and Panther bared his teeth.

"You just cannot escape from that awful drivel," he muttered.

"It's a requirement, I believe," Leon said thoughtfully, "That the Boss had a paw into. All new bars must have terrible music. Those with good noise would not be 'protected.'"

"I see," he said.

They wandered into the cantina and both ordered a drink of their preference. Leon took his dark lager in an icy mug and Panther preferred his amber liquor over ice. They sat at the bar, turned slightly toward each other to keep a good watch over their backs.

"So," Panther began, "What have I gotten myself into here?"

Before Leon could answer, a flicker of movement caught the chameleon's eye. A bounty hunter had begun his last hunt. Leon casually dropped his paw to his blaster, which fit perfectly into his grip.

"Yer comin' with me," the canine said, and brandished a rather large, clumsy blaster.

"Well you're the friendly type, aren't you," Panther said.

"No friends. No favors. Price is too high," the bounty hunter said.

"Oh relax now, there's no need to make a gory mess on the floor of this outstanding establishment," Panther said, glancing at the barkeep.

The bounty hunter looked a little nervous. He didn't like it when they talked, bad things always happened when the bounty began to motor mouth... He too glanced at the barkeep.

The smirk was barely perceivable on Leon's mouth as he added two new holes to the bounty hunter's heart. But Panther saw it.

After looking at the chameleon's handy work, Panther said, "I have always preferred a forehead shot. Sophisticated, direct, and with a little makeup, allows for an open casket at the funeral."

"A heart shot relaxes the muscles, whereas the head shot may cause them to flinch and pull the trigger," Leon replied and took a gulp of his beer, "And the chest shot _also_ allows for an open casket."

"Mmm, touché. My targets rarely have a paw near a trigger."

The barkeep snapped his fingers and three burly felines retrieved the body.

"That'll be a bit extra," he said, "'Cause I don't really like having to dispose of bodies."

"I would be remiss to allow this to go unpaid," Panther said, "Please add the fee to my tab."

Leon said, "You take the next one then."

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Panther asked.

"Waiting for Wolf and Katt, mostly. If they don't arrive soon, another prearranged meeting will be delayed, and those contacts don't have much time to waste."

As much as Leon did enjoy the thrilling games of hide-and-seek, he really did wish to see another few years. He was quite young yet, and still had a lot of misbehaving to do.

"They need to be here in three standard hours," Leon said after checking his chrono, "Otherwise, the whole deal might be off."

* * *

Katt woke up later to Wolf gently shaking her shoulder.

"We're here," he said, and kept walking.

There was still a dull ache in her right thigh, but the bandages were healing her wound quickly and the pain was much less than it had been when she had put them on. The rapid healing bandages were new on the market for the general public, so Katt was relieved to see them when Wolf brought the med kit out.

Katt looked to where Wolf had gone, but she couldn't see him. He had helped her clean and dress her laser wound but hadn't said much the entire trip. She wanted to ask him about his arms, or at the very least apologize for offending him… but why should she feel so guilty about it? She was just curious.

She tested her weight on her leg and found it to be bearable.

"Ah, the wonders of modern medicine," she sighed.

"Reliable to the stupidity of the modern fur," Wolf said as he came around the corner to the hall.

Katt merely looked at him as he jauntily hooked his thumbs on his belt loops. Now he acted as if nothing had been said.

"What?" he said, shrugging, "No snappy comeback?"

She took a deep breath, "I asked about your arms, but I didn't realize they were a sore subject for you. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Wolf's expression didn't change but she saw him stiffen ever so slightly.

"I wasn't upset," he finally said.

His shoulders slumped and his gaze fell. He rubbed at his arms as he said thoughtfully, "But they are a bit of a sore subject. Have to do with someone… close to me. Who I couldn't protect. I wouldn't have gotten these things if I could fly without arms."

Katt was intrigued. Who was this someone? His brother? Mother? Lover? _A mystery, one thing after another._

"Come on, Leon is waiting," Wolf said as he lowered the ramp and walked down it.

Katt followed him with a limp. The air was damp but warm, and she noticed at once that the ship was on a 'floating' dock. The sound of waves made her smile.

"I wish you would have told me we were going to a beach, I would have brought swimming clothes," she said, staring out at the extraordinarily blue horizon.

Wolf paused to talk to her, "I'm sure you can pick some up around here. This is a place where you can easily change your identity. Now, let's go."

_In a hurry, I see_. Katt hurried along behind him as best as she could. They went down the main street and made a few turns and ended up at a hotel. It looked normal as far as the local décor went but Katt figured it was a 'hidden' place. Wolf seemed to have a lot of those hide-aways from his long years of mercenary work. Piss off a few of the wrong furs and you learned how to hide for a while.

Wolf entered the hotel lobby and scanned the room. Leon and he always planned ahead, down to the room in which they'd meet, so he kept walking to the elevator. The room was 223, with windows facing an open beach area with no tall buildings nearby and with multiple adequate escape routes.

Running sure did get tiring quickly, Wolf mused.

He knocked the code and waited until Leon answered.

"Late enough?" Leon questioned when he and Katt had entered the room.

"I like my fashionable entrances," Wolf replied.

Leon glimpsed Katt's burnt jeans and visible bandage but said nothing.

"Ah," Wolf said as he noticed Panther, "I see you found our new member."

"Yes, there was a bit of a… confusion at first," Panther said.

Leon sat down in his chair and fixed a glower on his face, "A little warning would have been nice."

"I wasn't sure if he'd make it, but I see I worried for nothing. Anyone who can get a ship out of Sargasso and escape without being tracked belongs in Star Wolf."

Panther purred at the sentiment, but did a double take when he noticed Katt limp over to sit on the edge of one of the two beds.

"Why, you didn't mention this lovely feline in the interview," he murmured.

Leon snorted, "She's just some rubbish we picked up along the way. You know, the kind you feel sorry for."

"Yes, no thanks to me," Katt growled, "Do you have a better plan to get rid of the Boss?"

The chameleon smirked, "I believe the quote, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend,' fits this situation well."

"Sure," Wolf said, waving his paw dismissively, "Did you see Marcos or Lynie around? They should be arriving soon."

"On their way," he answered.

Right then, they heard a knock. Wolf answered it after looking at the peep screen by the door. The couple entered and greeted the growing crowd. Lynie fussed over Katt's wound but the feline assured her that she was fine.

"It's been an interesting day," she said quietly, "I'll tell you later."

"We have a task tonight," Lynie whispered back, "It won't take too long."

"Ehem," Marcos said, "We're having a meeting here."

"Katt, you go first," Wolf said.

After she related the meeting with Bill, she said, "So we have LyCTA support if we can prove we have a good backing of the smugglers."

"Does LyCTA really have no idea what's going on with smugglers?" Marcos asked.

"Consider how many insiders the Boss has in the organization," Leon said, "It's no wonder they have so few reliable contacts for information."

"That and who would want to worry about being caught by the Boss," Lynie said as she glanced at Katt, "I still don't understand it."

"It's not like I was an informant, I was friends with this guy since we were little. Um, though he does know I am a smuggler, he hasn't 'caught' me yet," her tone suggested Bill wasn't really looking that hard either.

"Yeah, but you paid the price for it," Marcos said.

"Oh let's have a pity party for Katt," Leon said, "AFTER you two finish your report."

Lynie glared at Leon as Marcos began.

"We've been spreading the word since we left MacBeth, and the response has varied from strong support to a shoot out and dogfight. To the supporters we gave them one of four different meeting places we had discussed before, but no meeting date. That, I imagine, will spread like wildfire."

Katt was smiling as she heard the support. She wasn't sure how she would provide proof to Bill about the support of smugglers, but she would come up with something, maybe with the meeting places.

"Katt and I will have an errand to make this evening, but we'll be back before nightfall," Lynie said, glancing at Katt.

She had an idea of what she would be doing, but it would be nice to spend time with Lynie. A girl could deal with men for only so long.

"Fine," Wolf said, standing, "If we have issues, we'll contact you with another meeting place."

The meeting was suddenly over and Katt exchanged a confused glance with Marcos. Wolf left the room.

"What's bothering him?" Marcos asked.

Leon hadn't taken his eyes off the wolf since he'd stood, and answered, "You know."

Lynie gave a great sigh, "Well, let's go Katt. We have someone to meet."

* * *

Bill relaxed into his seat. Lynie and Katt would be arriving soon through the ship-to-ship connection conduit, and he wanted their meeting to go smoothly. Neither feline would like what he had to say, but he was certain that one of them would be desperate enough to agree.

Katt entered first and smiled at the canine, "Good to see you again, Bill."

He rose and embraced each of the felines, and gestured to chairs.

"Have a seat, ladies. I trust your trip went well?"

"Yes," Lynie answered, "No one even asked where we were going, but I'm sure they knew who we were meeting."

Bill nodded, "I have a strict schedule this evening, so I'll make this quick. My superiors have agreed to provide three heavy cruisers, two frigates, six full fighter squadrons, and two bomber squadrons to attack the outer defenses. Ten drop ships with their complementary troops for the internal attack."

Both Lynie and Katt looked astounded.

"Two-hundred troops?" Katt finally asked.

He nodded.

"That should be enough," Lynie said, "But you will need insiders in Sargasso and I have taken care of that."

"Good enough," Bill said, and then he looked at Katt, "All of this, on one condition."

Katt's heart skipped a beat, "What?"

"I want one fur, besides the Boss. Wolf O'Donnell."

Her mouth dropped. She knew why he wanted him. For whatever reason, his war crimes were swept under a proverbial rug and he was allowed to go free. If she hadn't gotten to know Wolf, if she didn't know anything about his personality besides what she had heard, she probably would have agreed without a thought. But now… Katt felt… she knew she had feelings for him.

Bill gauged Katt's reaction. She was always the compassionate one but he could see some other inner turmoil.

He leaned forward, "Katt. You can't do this alone. You need my help. I have named my price, take it or leave it."

Tears filled her eyes, "I can't believe you would do this."

Tears wouldn't move him again, "When you work with smugglers, you learn to become ruthless. Don't you? You learn to hold your possessions with a light paw. Remember?"

She remembered the conversation she had months ago, where after overcoming some guilt, she traded information on a wanted smuggler, even though he had helped her and shared his smuggling contacts, stole his shipment and sold for great profit. Bill was her 'accomplice', and both had something to gain from the deal.

Now they again had something great to gain from this deal, but Katt wasn't sure she liked the price.

Lynie had sat silent since the meeting began, but she didn't see a good ending to this meeting. Wolf held a special place in her heart and she wouldn't stand by and let him trade one prison for another.

"Wolf can't be a pawn in this deal when he's helping directly," Lynie said.

Bill looked at the calico, "In reality, I could have the whole group gathered up and tried for smuggling. I won't, because I only want one of you."

"Is this personal?" Katt asked quietly as tears slipped down her cheeks.

He looked her in the eyes, "Yes. It is personal. If you don't give him to me, I will get him one way or another. Believe me when I say handing him over will guarantee his safety. Sending my professional bounty hunters after him will not."

Katt stood and began pacing. She would warn him, she didn't care what happened to her anymore. After all Wolf had done for her she couldn't betray him like this. But refusing help from LyCTA was suicidal to both of them. At least he would have a fighting chance when they got rid of the Boss, and from there, they could roll with the punches.

"Fine," Katt said, "Your help for Wolf. I won't hand him over personally; you get to catch him before he leaves Sargasso. After we get rid of the Boss."

"Katt," Lynie protested, but was interrupted by Bill.

"Great, it's a deal. You won't tell him, Katt. You understand this goes a little deeper between Wolf and me. We have a personal grudge, and we'll settle it my way," Bill said as he leaned back in his chair, looking positively satisfied.

'It's all game,' Katt thought with disbelief, 'Our lives mean nothing to him.'

Lynie glared at Bill, "We'll be going now. Do we have a time frame?"

"Two weeks. Gather your furs and meet in this location," Bill handed her a disk, "This has three different plans, we will select one and transmit it just before jumping to Sargasso. The commander is General Blanco. Name sound familiar?"

Lynie bit her lip and slipped the disk in her jacket pocket, "Yeah. Familiar. See you in two weeks."

The two left without another word. A part of Bill felt bad for hurting his friends, but another felt accomplished. He did nothing to get either in their situations so he could feel no remorse for them.

But the nagging voice did.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed. -Carl Jung

Katt could feel Lynie's eyes boring into her back since they left Bill's ship.

"You know I'll tell him," she finally said once they were in hyperspace.

She only looked partially relieved, "Yes. I just wonder what he will say or do. He doesn't like being backed into a corner like this."

"Who does?" Katt said.

The calico was very quiet then. When she spoke again, she did so with a heavy heart.

"Did you ever hear of Myrie?"

Katt shook her head.

"She was my younger sister," Lynie said, "She met Wolf just after our father was killed, and Wolf was in a time of his life where he was searching for something more than gang fights and flying. I don't even know if they were right for each other, but their moments were right. Wolf was in a tough gang then, trying to prove himself despite his true feelings. Myrie didn't like it, but she never said anything to him. They went out for a movie one night, and Wolf was attacked by rival gang members. He would be dead now if it wasn't for Myrie stepping in."

Lynie stared at the ceiling as tears streaked her facial fur, "She was only seventeen."

"I had no idea," Katt whispered.

"He hasn't been able to let go of her, even after more than ten years. Every now and then I wonder what would have happened if she had lived. Would he be a mercenary, wanted by LyCTA and several other rivals?" Lynie said.

The calico rubbed at her face with her paws, "I saw him smile today, though not outwardly. I know him very well. He smiled when he looked at you."

'Seriously?' Katt thought.

"I see you don't believe me," Lynie smirked, "When I talked to Leon, he told me Wolf did something strange a few days ago. He said he turned on the touch sensors of his prosthetic arms. Why would he do that, Katt? After years and years."

She was clueless.

"Do you know what kind of advantage that gives you? To not feel pain, heat, cold? He could stick his paw into fire and not be bothered. But he turned it on, because he felt he had something worth touching, worth feeling," Lynie was staring at her now, looking for some reaction.

Katt was stunned. Wolf said his arms were a testament to his failure to protect someone he loved: she must be Myrie.

"When we get back," Lynie said, "Go talk to him. He's probably on the beach near the hotel. You two have a lot to talk about."

* * *

"He hasn't been back since you two left," Leon said from his seat by the window.

"Do you know where he is?" Katt said evenly. Outwardly she tried to remain calm despite the churning emotions just underneath.

Leon glanced at her, "By the beach, likely."

"Here," Lynie handed her a bundle of clothes, "It's too hot to wear a hoodie and jeans on this island."

Katt took the bundle and went into the bathroom to change into the blue halter top, matching bikini bottom and sarong.

When she came out, Lynie smiled, "You look just like a tourist."

Panther, from the corner chair, rose and looked her up and down, "I approve whole-heartedly. You can dress like that any time."

Katt went from feeling comfortable to very self-conscious very quickly, and tried to cover her chest with her arms. Maybe this outfit was a bad idea… it brought back bad memories. Katt stepped back into the bathroom and rearranged the sarong so the long blue piece of fabric hung long to around her thighs, tied above her chest and up around her neck as a halter top. She felt a little more covered and returned to the room and the leery eyes of Panther.

Lynie mock-glared at him, "Do you need me to remove your eyes?" she asked.

Leon and Panther exchanged amused glances, and the black feline returned to his seat. Katt slipped on sandals, said a quick 'goodbye' and left the building. She wasn't sure what part of the beach Wolf might be on, so she wandered casually down the well-trodden path to a moderately occupied beach. When she couldn't see him among the relaxing beach-goers, she walked along the edge of the wet sand.

She saw less and less furs the further she walked and began to relax her guard a bit and take in the scenery. It was an oasis, a slow-paced natural escape from the bustling cities of Lylat. The air was fresh and smelled of the sea, not at all like the recycled air on a space station or ship.

When the feline nearly stepped on a shell, she bent to pick it up and found there was still a creature inside the coiling shell. Figuring it had inadvertently washed up on shore, she threw it out as far as she could.

"There," she whispered, "Never give up hope."

She kept walking. Eventually she could no longer see the buildings of the town through the cover of trees, shrubs, and occasional large volcanic rocks.

Wolf could see her coming from a distance, and he nearly got up to find a better hiding spot, but he watched her throw the creature and its shell back into the ocean and it made him smile. (a barely discernible expression from his normal scowl)

When she neared his area, he said, "That shell will wash back up, you know."

She jumped, paw going to her waist where he assumed a concealed blaster might be. Katt saw him and looked relieved.

"I see I chose the right direction," she said.

"It only takes three hours to walk around this island. I've done it before."

"I see," she said, "Mind if I join you?"

He shrugged, so Katt sat near him.

"Lynie and I just got back," she began, "From meeting my contact."

Wolf didn't comment.

"He gave me an ultimatum."

This earned him turning his head to look at her.

"He wants more than just the Boss."

Wolf looked away, "Let me guess. He wants me?"

"Yes," Katt peered at him, "How do you know each other? And why didn't you tell me before?"

He looked back at her, "I don't know him, so he must know me. Come on, I'm a mercenary who fought for Andross, why wouldn't he want me?"

"He said it was personal."

"I have no idea," Wolf said.

Katt bent her knees and hugged her legs, "Wolf, I had to agree. We can't do this without LyCTA, the smugglers won't go against the Boss alone."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I know."

"I won't turn you in," she said quietly, "I'll help you escape. I don't care what happens. You were the only decent fur I saw in the Room and I don't forget kindness."

"You couldn't turn me in if you wanted to, Katt. How long do you think I've been running from my past? I know a lot of places and a lot of furs who owe me favors." Wolf sighed, and the conversation descended into a stony silence.

"I thought you would be angry with me," she said, "I would be angry with me if I were you."

"Ya," Wolf snorted, "You aren't me. For one thing, if you were me, you would know I wasn't coming to the Room to be nice to you."

"I know that," Katt said, "You made it very clear while we were still there. But even though you nearly shoved a blaster down my throat, even though I put a huge scratch in your Wolfen, you never touched me or hit me. Nothing. That is far more than I can say about anyone else."

He glanced at her and was taken by the intensity of her expression. It was surprising to see such passion in someone who was supposed to be ruthless and detached in his or her job. It was almost infectious.

So, in a moment he was not expecting, she asked him, "Tell me about Myrie."

His throat closed and his heart skipped a beat. He knew she would have found out eventually, but he still wasn't expecting the moment. Wolf ran his paws through the sand and felt it tickle his skin. The sense of touch wasn't completely new to him, but he was rediscovering each sensation.

Wolf took a deep breath, and found his head was a bit clearer then. The memories of Myrie flashed before his eyes, her fur, her laugh, her smile, her shining eyes. He smiled.

"She was beautiful. More amazing than words can describe," he said, "She gave me the happiest moments in my life, and when she was gone, some of the worst."

Wolf picked up pawfuls of sand and squeezed it out in little waterfalls between his fingers. It felt wonderful! Tingles spread all over his body in an amazing shiver. He hadn't _felt_ like this in years.

Katt watched his actions curiously. He was touching the sand as if he hadn't ever touched it before. She would have wondered for his sanity if she hadn't known he had turned his touch sensor on. He continued to dig is paws in the sand while Katt watched silently.

Finally, Wolf looked at Katt, who smiled softly at him. He returned the smile.

"Katt?"

"Yes?"

"May I touch your fur?" he asked, much to Katt's surprise.

Katt's heart rate increased as she held out her arm. Wolf brushed the tips of her fur with his fingertips, from her wrist to her shoulder. She felt a shiver go down her spine. He ran his paw down her arm, gently following the curve of her muscles and then repeated the motion.

The sensation was indescribable. Her fur was so _soft_, it was smooth, and seeing the curve of her well-toned arms was nothing compared to feeling them. Wolf's eyes went to her shoulders and neck, and she tilted her head away and bared her neck to him in a subtly submissive way. He brushed his paw through the fur on her shoulders and to her neck. His other paw touched the other side of her neck and came to her small feline chin. He brushed his fingers along her chin and under her mouth.

Katt was wondering if he was going to kiss her, and frankly she wasn't sure if she really wanted him to. She tried to focus on how wonderful it did feel and how it felt like nothing she'd felt in the past three months (hell, the past few years really) but she didn't want to just go through the motions.

She opened her eyes and saw his eye was closed and the eye piece staring blankly at her. He gently pushed her back on the sand and kissed along her chin. It did feel very nice… She closed her eyes, sighed, and smiled as his right paw brushed down her left side to her hip and back up.

But something abruptly changed. Wolf stiffened and stopped, and Katt opened her eyes in a sudden heart stopping fear. She either triggered something awful in Wolf, or he sensed something around them. When she felt cold steel brushing up along her belly she knew it was the latter.

"Don't move," he whispered.

Wolf's eye piece was focused to his left from above Katt, a peeping Tom with a nasty looking weapon.

"Kiss me," he whispered, and Katt hesitated only a moment before pulling his muzzle to meet hers.

A second later she heard a quiet 'szng' as the silenced weapon fired, and a thump as the bolt hit its target.

"Got 'im," Wolf said, "We need to get out of here before this happens again."

Katt was trying to form words but her brain, emotions, and mouth were disconnected at the moment. Instead of saying something that might sound stupid, she grabbed his offered paw and followed him down the beach and to a path that was open on all sides.

Finally, she said, "That wasn't how I expect a first kiss to be."

"That was your first kiss?" He asked as he stared at her.

"No," she returned the stare.

His look became confused and she sighed, "I just thought real first kisses were supposed to be fireworks and passion. That's all."

"So you didn't feel anything with that kiss?" he asked rather nonchalantly.

She stole a glance at him before answering, "I felt… it felt like… different from what I remember feeling before. There was… I think it was the moment. I was kind of scared."

That was sufficiently unintelligible, she thought.

Wolf was about to answer when he noticed movement to his left and pushed her behind him. Marcos stepped out from behind a tree and put his paws up.

"Damnit Marcos," Wolf muttered.

"Sorry," he said.

Katt wanted to bash her head on something then, but said, "Let's just get back to the hotel."

* * *

It was nearly dark when Wolf and Katt slipped back into the hotel. Leon was casually resting in a corner chair, his favorite high-powered rifle blaster cradled in his arms, and Panther and Lynie were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is everyone?" Wolf asked as Katt slipped into the bathroom to change.

"Watching out for you," Leon said with a sly smile, "Since you were too busy to pay attention."

Wolf smirked and rubbed absentmindedly at his still tingling arms, "Lucky me to have such wonderful friends."

Leon rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to the window, "We shouldn't stay the night. Marcos and I think we should all split up and meet somewhere else again."

Wolf took a seat on the bed furthest from the windows. "I agree. We met Marcos on the way back," he said, "But I think this whole sordid flight is programmed enough that it'll still launch if one or two of us doesn't make it back."

The chameleon nodded in agreement. Katt came out from the bathroom wearing her jeans, hoodie and t-shirt.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked.

"Eaten?" Leon repeated.

"Yeah, you know, food?"

"What is this… food you speak of?" he said, "Wolf? Have we ever eaten… food?"

Wolf shrugged, "Actually, I am kind of hungry."

Leon shifted in his seat and scratched his leg, "Lynie brought back some cheddar cheese. It's in the fridge."

"Sweet!" Katt said and pulled out a long square hunk of yellow cheese.

She sliced a piece and slowly savored the taste of her favorite dairy product. Wolf took a seat at the table and Katt joined him. When he held out his paw for a slice, and Katt gave him one.

He ate it thoughtfully.

"I've never been a big fan of cheese," he said as he stood and opened the mini fridge for a drink.

Katt turned to face him, "The best cheese comes from-"

A bright red laser beam made a light 'tink' noise as it passed through the room window, flew within inches of Katt's face, and hit Wolf in a blinding flash of light.

Katt dove under the table with a shriek, and Wolf took cover behind the fridge. He grabbed at the wound with his left paw, now regretting that he had turned on his touch sensors. The pain was immense but tolerable, so he gritted his teeth and pulled out his blaster pistol. Luckily the prosthetic held up to the shot and his right arm was still functional.

Leon hadn't moved. He was protected by the wall and out of the line of sight. Only one shot had come into the room when Leon heard Lynie's voice in his earpiece.

"I got him," was the simple statement.

"Good. Looks like we'll be leaving here sooner than we had wanted," Leon answered.

Wolf peeked out from his hiding spot, "Is it clear?"

"Yeah, clear," Leon replied, "I knew coming here would be too dangerous."

"We're leaving tonight," he said, and crossed the room to get his bag.

Katt rushed over to him, but he turned to show her the minimal damage.

"It's nothing," he said.

Katt cocked her head as she examined the hole. The fur around the wound was black and burnt, but under the skin was gray metal that was only mildly scorched.

"Not at all like mine," she said as she rubbed her nearly healed thigh.

"We're leaving now," Wolf said.

Leon walked past him, checking the door and hall, and Wolf grabbed the blue suit bundle lying on the bed and tossed it to her.

"Don't forget this," he whispered and walked past her.

Katt shivered as his warm breath tickled her ear and she felt her cheeks warm. Amazed, she shook her head and followed. After a moment, she ran back and grabbed the cheese.

* * *

It turned out that sneaking out of the hotel was more difficult than they would have hoped for. Of course, Katt would have preferred to not be sneaking out and instead staying on the pleasantly warm beaches of the resort hide out. 'I hardly ever get a vacation,' she pouted to herself as she followed Wolf down the alley they had managed to slip into.

Wolf yanked her flat against the building's alabaster wall with is arm as bright blaster bolts narrowly missed the three fugitives. Leon took cover behind an unlucky vehicle while Katt and Wolf tried to become one with the wall. The chameleon returned fire and the two ran for the cover of the vehicle.

"This isn't working," Leon grumbled.

"We can't go back," Leon said, "And it won't be long before someone is behind us."

Things went silent for a few seconds, which stretched into several more seconds. Wolf held his paw out around the vehicle.

"What are you doing?" Katt hissed.

Wolf suddenly remembered he could now feel things, including pain, and he yanked his paw back to himself. He felt just a little embarrassed and hoped the others didn't notice.

"Just checking if they're still there," he said, and hazarded a peek.

Marcos stood at the end of the alley, "Got 'im."

"Perfect timing," Leon said, and the three jogged to the feline.

"I'm sure there will be others, so let's get moving," Wolf said.

As the group headed down a noticeably empty walkway that weaved down to the docking floats, Marcos cleared his throat.

"Speaking of others, I have a few stowaways who need safe passage," he said.

"Like we need any more," Leon glanced at Katt, who blew him a kiss. Leon nearly stumbled.

"Who and why," Wolf grunted. Marcos tended to have a sympathetic streak that occasionally threw great heaps of sand into a well-oiled machine.

"They're a couple kids who got left here by kidnappers with LyCTA on their tails. My friend Doug is willing to take them back to Corneria, but he won't land on this 'festering cesspool of foul life and scum'."

"Festering cesspool?" Katt said, "Who speaks like that?"

"Doug, that's who. You have to meet him to understand," Marcos said.

"Well guess what, Katt? You get to meet him. You need to fly the transport because, well, someone has to, and no one flies my Wolfen but me."

"Same here," Leon said. The words almost slipped out of his mouth, 'Doing all this boring stuff, she could almost replace Pigma…' Leon pressed his lips together.

"Ahhum, okay," Katt said. She really had no other choice.

The four made it to the docking platforms with no trouble and found Lynie waiting with three lion cubs who were looking around nervously. The lioness cub hid behind Lynie at the site of Wolf and Leon with blasters, and the calico touched the child's head comfortingly.

"I'm glad you four made it," Lynie said, and noticed Wolf's arm, "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said dismissively, "Katt's flying the transport."

Lynie knelt to the cubs' level and spoke gently, "This is Katt," she waved her paw at the feline, who now looked really worried, "She'll take good care of you, and you'll see your mum and dad soon."

Shouts were heard coming down the trail to the docks, and Wolf keyed a code into his PDA. The ramp to the transport lowered and Lynie ushered the cubs onto the ship. Leon and Marcos suddenly disappeared, and Katt looked at Wolf.

Wolf could see the worry, the fear, in her eyes. He cupped her cheek in his paw and pulled her close.

"See you on Katina," he said, looking into her eyes just long enough.

She could find no words to say and merely nodded. Wolf brushed by her and ran down the trail further to where his Wolfen's dock was. Katt looked after him, wondering at the affection she felt for him in that moment. She didn't have to wonder if he felt it too, she _saw_ it.

"Katt! Hurry up!" Lynie yelled.

Katt ran down the dock walkway and Lynie stopped her for a moment.

"The kids are buckled in, we'll be protecting you to the end of the gravity field. You go into hyperspace first, to the coordinates in the nav computer, and then the next series will take you to Wolf and Leon's next hideout. I'll see you in a couple weeks."

The two hugged and parted ways.

She glanced back at Wolf one last time, "See you on Katina," she whispered.

* * *

Wolf checked the display map as he accelerated away from the island and saw several ships on the screen. Only three were identified at friendlies, but that didn't mean the rest were enemies. He set an alert for the laser energy sensor and noted that Katt had joined them in the atmosphere. Without speaking, Wolf, Leon, Panther, Marcos, and soon after, Lynie formed a diamond escort around the transport.

"Marcos just has to complicate things," Wolf muttered.

The sensor wasn't triggered until they reached space, which he expected since most ships flew best in friction-free space.

"Alright Katt," he said, breaking the comm silence, "Start the jump sequence. We'll be right behind you."

"Okay," she said and touched a few buttons on the nav computer.

Wolf reflected the laser bolts with a few barrel rolls, but he realized just how outnumbered they were when the darkness of space was lit up by a barrage of laser bolts aimed to the group.

"Damn," he whispered, "This is getting old."

The boss seemed desperate to end this before it got too far, but it was too late. If only Katt made it to the end-meeting place, (and if she followed the directions to the next hideout, she would) the coordinates would be transferred to LyCTA and maybe something good would come of the whole thing.

Wolf frowned as his barrel rolls were no longer preventing the lasers from hitting him and his shields dropped by 10.

"Split up," he said, "We're just one big target like this."

The five craft scattered and the whole situation descended into chaos. Several missiles had already been fired, and two suddenly hit his Wolfen, one on each side. Red lights began to flash, and a quick glance to the friendlies shield and ammo displays showed similar situations.

"Hey Leon, let's upgrade the transport's nav computer next," he said.

Leon snorted, "What? Add a navigation device before a free moving quad laser cannon? Never!"

"It would have been prudent in this situation," Panther said, "But I think I agree with the chameleon on ultimately."

Wolf had to smirk, even as he dodged several laser barrages. One after another, they just didn't stop.

He wasn't even sure why he was doing it anymore. Several times he had seen smugglers just give up and surrender, and Wolf had always wondered why. They had to know the consequences and their fate in the feathered fingers of the Boss. Why didn't they keep fighting?

Wolf pulled some fancy moves to get some shots at the missiles tailing him, and even got a shot at the enemy starfighter that had likely fired them. Why fight for someone like the Boss? What good could come of the end, where you either live a life of servitude or end up out the space lock? This was best, he decided, even if it was life threatening, it wasn't any less than it was before. Serve the Boss or die. Surrender to the Boss and die or die anyway.

A little voice gnawed at the doubt in his mind. Because… on the other paw… there were no random attacks on his life or his teammate's lives, they didn't have to run and use up all their well-hidden locations. Maybe the Boss was evil… but…

Wolf frowned, no buts. He could have no doubts if he wanted to see the next day.

He was caught in unlucky crossfire and his shields dropped even further. Leon's cursing burst over the comm, and Wolf knew he was also in the same trouble.

"Katt? Countdown?" He said, straining in the effort to pull a tight corkscrew turn.

"Twenty seconds," she answered, sounding quite nervous.

The wolf bit his lip. Katt had meant nothing to him weeks ago, and now he was actually having… Feelings? Yeah, sure, that might be the word. Not one he'd use out loud but certainly an adequate descriptor for his internal monologue.

Hell, he might even like her!

It was probably why he abandoned his own trailing missiles and attacked the ones heading her way, trying to protect the sitting duck that she was. He was up to four when the missiles behind him began to catch up.

His shields dropped to 40… 33… 28… The tip of his upper left wing was destroyed.

"Anytime Katt," he shouted, "None of us have much left."

"It's not like I'm here voluntarily!" She shouted back, "The nav computer is slow!"

"Damnit!" The wing was disintegrating, and the red lights and warning klaxons were aggravating him. His nav computer was the only green light still lit in the cabin.

"Sorry, I can't wait any longer," Lynie said, and quickly vanished into hyperspace.

Three enemy ships launched a barrage of missiles at the transport, and Wolf had lost track of his mental countdown. Again he left the trailing missiles and came between the deadly arms and the ship piloted by Katt.

"Damn feline," he whispered, "Never liked cats much anyway."

The first missiles punched against his shields or were destroyed by his rapid firing.

'This is it,' he thought, 'Just a few more…'

"Wolf! GO!" Katt said, and closed her eyes.

Both ships disappeared.

Leon watched and wondered. He noted on his anomaly screen that only the transport had left a hyperspace signature. He shrugged off a surge of emotion and launched into hyperspace.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Sometimes we lose friends for whose loss our regret is greater than our grief, and others for whom our grief is greater than our regret. -François de la Rochefoucauld

Katt stared at the darkened glassteel pane and trembled. She was frozen in terror that broke suddenly into terrified grief.

'You won't see him on Katina…' a voice whispered.

Then… silence. Unbearable silence that only grew heavier…

"Miss Katt," a cub said as softly as she could, "Miss Katt?"

Katt blinked a few times, took a deep, calming breath, and turned to the cub. The youngest, a little girl, had her paws clenched together, and she was shaking. When Katt looked at the other two cubs, they too were wide-eyed and obviously frightened.

The feline rubbed at her eyes and fought the urge to cry. She was now obligated with these young cubs who deserved a chance at a normal life.

"Miss Katt," the cub said again, "I have to go potty."

Her mouth dropped open, but she managed to stutter an "okay" and helped the cub out of her crash webbing. The little girl took care of her business in the back toilet and they rejoined to two boys.

"We're almost there," Katt said after a while.

"Then we get to see our Mommy and Daddy?" one of the boys asked.

"Soon," Katt nodded, "The next fur will take you to Corneria, and from there you'll find your parents again. Try to be patient."

'I have to be patient too,' Katt thought, 'I don't know what I'll do if Wolf isn't there.'

* * *

Lights dimmed in the personal office of the Boss, and the video screen on the wall silently showed a wandering view of a space battle recorded from a participant. The Boss grabbed his remote and walked closer. The screen itself was quite large and state-of-the-art; only the best was acceptable for the Boss. He pointed the remote behind him at the transparasteel window behind his desk and dimmed it to opaque. The raven pulled a plush chair close to the wall screen and sat.

The recording was made only minutes ago and focused on one small starfighter in particular. When it showed the brief flare of that ship, the Boss paused it. He magnified the ship and stepped through the animation. He magnified it again, and looked at a short series of images very closely.

The black-feathered corners of his beak curled upwards.

He touched a button on his ornate desk and waited until he heard the positive connection code.

"Find the pieces of the ship and look for a body," he told the pilot, "I want to know with certainty."

The pilot confirmed and closed the secure connection. The raven sat down in his chair and watched the stars slowly go by outside the space station. He had the vague sensation that things were beginning to spiral out of his control. Only five years ago he had come in and taken over the guild's panel and consolidated several smuggling cartels. There had always been those who were unhappy about it and had made themselves known, but the Boss thought he had taken care of them. But like the cockroach that could nearly survive a trip through interplanetary space, the dissent had always existed in the dark allies and crevices of the guild.

Now, over that past month, the smuggler revolt had noticeably increased. The rule infractions had increased, his bounty hunters were unable to keep up with the offenders, and small crime lords were moving in on the smuggling trade. It was all he could do to keep the trusted aides protected and in charge of his business affairs. Even the pilot he had talked to was questionable in his loyalties, and should he fail to bring something back, the boy would be meeting vacuum.

Really, the past five years had been the hardest but most enjoyable five years of his life. He had finally found the pinnacle of his life long ambitions, and now it seemed to be slipping away. Perhaps it was time to let the guild go for a while, allow it to wallow in anarchy and confusion and let the smugglers see how good they had it with the Boss.

* * *

It was very disorienting to be spinning wildly in space to an unknown trajectory, Wolf discovered. Perhaps it was the strangely dizzying movement of stars-debris-ship-stars-debris-stars-debris-planet-SOLAR!BLINDING-debris-stars, or maybe it was the concussion he was fairly sure he had received from his last-second ejection and subsequent peppering from shrapnel debris.

He was still amazed that he had donned the space suit so quickly. Ditching was one of those things that he never would have done had he been absolutely sure that there was no other choice, and also, that he was absolutely sure he wanted to live without his Wolfen.

'What the hell happened to me?' Wolf thought, 'I was supposed to die in that ship, not out in space and adrift.'

Wolf noticed something cold brushing against his right upper arm. When he looked at it from the helmet visor, he was surprised to see a small gash in the outer lining of the vacuum suit. There were several layers to prevent explosive decompression, but even a small hole would significantly reduce his half-hour oxygen supply. Quickly he closed the tear with his left palm and searched for the patch kit. In the clumsy suit gloves, Wolf fumbled with the small square patch, trying to remove the adhesive backing. It slipped out of his fingers and was gone before he could even blink.

For the first time in years, Wolf was speechless. He was adrift, abandoned, cold, and could do nothing but think and eventually die. After several moments, Wolf closed his eyes and relaxed, allowing his paw to fall free. What else could he do?

He was waiting. Waiting for his life to flash before his eyes, like everyone said it would. Wasn't that what happened to furs who didn't die instantly but were well on their way out the door? Some sad, last minute recollection of all the things they hated or loved? All the mistakes they could have prevented or the choices they should have made? Or was it a bright light to follow? Something guiding the soon-to-be-dead to a happier place or just nothingness?

Wolf opened his eyes slightly and saw a faint light.

He was gasping for breath by now, "So it is the light."

It was growing stronger, but would twinkle like a flickering candle, or moonlight on the ocean. The light faded and returned, even changed colors like a kaleidoscope. It was… mesmerizing. It might even been an unnatural light, but when Myrie's singsong voice echoed all around him, he nearly cried at the sudden emotion, the sudden realization of impending doom.

Wolf didn't want to die, now that he had finally found someone who gave him something to live for, but die he must.

He was disinclined to feel like a moron and try to follow the light, as he was still aware enough to know that he had absolutely no control over his body in vacuum. Instead, he simply closed his eyes again and let the light take him to whatever end he deserved.

"Ah Katt," he gasped his last few breaths, "You'll never know. How much. I regret this."

* * *

The transfer of the cubs seemed to have taken forever, Katt thought, but she was finally nearing the Katina location. She saw Leon and Panther standing along the wall of the landing bay, both with their paws in their pockets, as she landed the transport. She glanced around from the pilot viewport but only saw the two.

'That doesn't mean he's not here,' she thought, trying to keep her hopes up.

She finished the shut down procedures and left the ship, but when she walked up to Leon and Panther, she knew.

"He's not-" her voice cracked.

Leon gave her an icy look and walked away. Katt covered her face with her paws and began to sob while Panther watched her. After a few minutes he put his paw on her shoulder.

"You won't give up," he said, "You can't. You still have a lot to do."

She rubbed at her cheek fur, "Wolf was… he was… he became special to me."

"I didn't know Wolf very well, so at least you did," Panther stepped back from her, "Take your time. When you're ready, I have the extra Wolfen's key code. It's yours for the battle."

Katt walked over to the bench nearby and sat as Panther walked away. This hurt far more than she had expected. There was nothing to describe how she felt for Wolf, because she had never felt like this for anyone. She wondered if he knew the depth of her feelings.

'Probably,' she reasoned, 'He was very perceptive.'

She sat in silence and just breathed. 'He's gone, really gone.'

Panther was right, she knew, she had a lot left to do. When this was all over, she knew she still had a lot to do, a lot to make right. It was just so hard right now to think positively.

Finally, summoning her resolve, Katt took a deep breath and stood. There was still some planning to do.

This hideout was far better furnished than the asteroid location. The furniture was in good condition, but there were no separate rooms for the bunks that lined a far wall.

Panther was absent, but Leon was sitting on the couch, fingers laced together and head down. As she approached, Katt noticed his skin was dark but soon realized he was the darkest green color than she had ever seen on him. With the little knowledge she had of chameleons and their color-changing abilities, she took this as a bad sign. For Leon to be so upset he that he allowed his color to change… she wasn't sure what he would do. She slowly walked over to the couch and sat down in an adjacent chair. Leon looked away from her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Why?" he asked, "Why be sorry? Don't cheapen his sacrifice with a platitude like pity."

"That's not what I meant," Katt said.

Leon crossed his arms and finally looked at her, "That was probably the most out of character thing I've seen him do in a long, long time, so appreciate what he did for you. You obviously meant something to him."

Tears welled up in Katt's eyes again and she stared at her knees. No one had ever done such a selfless act for her. It made her heart feel even more shattered and deepened the pit in her stomach.

"Star Wolf is gone," Leon said, "I knew it would come, but I didn't expect it so soon or to still be alive."

Katt looked at the chameleon, "I couldn't have done this without Star Wolf, and I certainly wouldn't be here without your help. I'm very grateful for that."

Leon snorted and Katt frowned.

"I can't fight this alone, I need your and Panther's help," she said.

"You think this won't go on without us? The Boss has had this coming for a while. Ruling with an iron fist is a good way to get clobbered with the iron fist of rebellion. It'll go on without us," Leon said.

He stood and faced her, "Panther doesn't have the right to give you Pigma's Wolfen, but I don't want to see it wasted in storage. So take it, and if it doesn't come back, I'm not going to be upset."

Katt followed him across the room, "Don't you care if this is successful? Won't you want to know first paw that your head won't have a Boss price on it?"

"What am I?" Leon shouted, "I'm one fur, one chameleon who was better off on the ground anyway. And I won't fly into battle without Wolf. Not now." His voice nearly broke and he trailed off.

Wolf had been his closest friend and ally for years upon years, even before Andross recruited them. Leon hardly knew what he would do with himself now, but he certainly couldn't concentrate on a battle now.

Katt remained while Leon stormed off to the hangar, launched his Wolfen, and left. She wondered what would become of the 'Great Leon' when his grief waned and his desire to do _something_ returned. There were still two weeks remaining until the final meet, and then it would be all or nothing, life or death, success or failure.

Katt just hoped she had the strength to survive the fight.

* * *

He felt as if he was floating, weightless in zero-gravity and adrift. Leon's clawed fingers moved absently of his mind, as if they were preprogrammed. Katina was left far behind, but the dizzy feeling lasted and he began to feel nauseous.

Leon refused to vomit and instead pulled a med kit out from its hidden compartment. Years before he had abused pain medication and only two furs knew his secret. One had just taken it to his grave.

The chameleon slowly rested his head against the seat back of his Wolfen and squeezed the box as hard as he could. It was so hard, it was so tempting to pull that syringe out and pierce his skin with the cool liquid.

So calming…

He screamed suddenly, the rage exploding from his body in the form of the blood-curdling sound. How long he went on he didn't know, but by the end he was panting, hoarse, and exhausted. Again, Leon's fingers moved on their own accord, drawing up the narcotic and injecting it into his thigh.

The chameleon closed his eyes, drifting off into quiet solitude, and vaguely hoped he had set the auto landing command.

Leon woke to a soft feminine voice and something painful on his chest.

"Come on, wake up," she said, softly but forcefully as she rubbed her knuckles on his sternum.

When his slanted eyes slowly opened, he saw a blurry familiar face and moaned.

"Oh Leon," she sighed, noticing the uncapped syringe in the bin below the cockpit dash, "Why do you do this to yourself?"

He gathered enough consciousness to look at her and said, "Wolf… he's dead."

The female chameleon's skin darkened and her mouth dropped. "What? How? When? Leon, what happened?"

Leon's strength was gone then, and his head dropped against the seat back, "Priya… help me."

Priya looked at him for several moments before disappearing into her sand-scoured home. Medical supplies were hard to come by on the desolate Titania but she had kept some extra anti-narcotics around from Leon's abuse from years ago.

She reappeared up the ladder and to Leon's cockpit with the pre-filled syringe and jammed it in his thigh. Leon barely flinched but he would probably feel it the next day. Almost immediately he became more alert and sat up. Priya dropped the empty syringe and pulled him into a hug that he readily returned.

The Great Leon, feared and loathed by many, sobbed uncontrollably in the arms of the only other fur he had ever trusted.

* * *

Two weeks later…

It was just outside of Area 6 that a large group of ships of all shapes and sizes were beginning to gather. There were large gaps between each ship, testament to the lack of trust of the pilots, though occasionally a couple ships were found linked by umbilicals.

Military ships were arriving slowly so as not to startle the smugglers, though when the massive command dreadnaught showed up, there were more than a few who readied their jump drives. Katt watched the proceedings blithely from her cockpit and waited for Bill's message.

She still felt numb and cold, almost as if she was just going through the motions. Three months ago she never would have thought she would start a revolt and raid against the headquarters of the Smuggler's Guild. Even two months ago, during her awful imprisonment, she couldn't have foreseen such an end to her ordeal.

"I've lost so much," she whispered.

Katt closed her eyes. The past two weeks were a blur to her, but she managed to keep her head on her shoulders long enough to master the Wolfen's basic flight capabilities and learn the necessary programs and procedures. Panther and she had worked together in their crash course and over the two weeks had become friends in their common cause. What he would do after this was all over, Katt wasn't sure, as neither of them wanted to think that far ahead.

Leon hadn't returned and neither could even guess as to where he had disappeared. She only hoped he was finding some safe haven to begin recovering his wounded spirit.

The beeping of a comm message startled Katt from her thoughts, and she touched the button to open the channel.

"Katt here," she said to Bill's visage.

He nodded, "Welcome to the culmination of years of work and sacrifice by many known and unknown."

Katt fought the urge to bare her teeth at him and simply nodded in agreement, "Everyone coming should be here by now, so mark the ships with whatever tracking codes you have. There might be a few waiting around Sargasso, but they also might be perimeter guards. I wouldn't trust them until they actually prove their side."

"We'll mark them as neutrals and reassign them as necessary.

Katt said, "Sounds good. See you on the other side."

Bill paused for a moment before nodding and his image disappeared as he disconnected. Katt glared at the black spot, but sighed and leaned back in her chair. It had been hard to keep a positive attitude the past two weeks, and has hard as she had tried not to, Katt felt herself slipping more and more into a depressed fatalism. She looked at the holo of Wolf attached to the center consol near her knees and bit her lip. At least she wouldn't have to actually fight Bill over Wolf, she reasoned.

After a seemingly infinite amount of time, her nav computer beeped and coordinates popped up into the screen. She started the jump plot and waited, now pleased at how fast it organized the jump. Katt only wished the transport had been fitted with such an advanced piece of equipment.

An all call came from the command dreadnaught, "Count down to jump in 30-standard-seconds starting now."

"Here it goes," Katt whispered, "See you on the other side, Wolf."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

He who has never hoped can never despair. -George Bernard Shaw

As soon as his ship reverted to sub space, Panther scanned the area around him and found it rapidly filling with friendlies, some neutrals, and several enemies. Katt jumped in soon after and fell in behind him.

He waited a few moments before talking to her, "Are you sure you want to go in?"

"Yes," she answered, "Definitely. I'm not too familiar with the upper levels, but I can at least help guide the lower levels."

Panther grinned and patted his side arm, "I'll be right behind you."

Somehow it was more comforting than not, so Katt smiled back and concentrated on the unfolding battle. Some of the neutrals were attempting to join the arriving parties, but several flights of LyCTA fighters were firing warning shots to keep them back. Other more experienced pilots were gathering into organized patterns for runs, and three T-wing style single-pilot fighters joined Panther and Katt.

"Star Wolf, so nice to see you made it," came a voice that Katt did not recognize.

"I don't think we've met," Katt answered, noting in amusement the surprise on the canine's face.

"Those are definitely Wolfens," another canine said, "But that is not Wolf… or Leon…"

Panther cleared his throat, "Neither could make it to the party, so we're filling in. Who might you be, by the way?"

The lead canine looked a little nervous then, but answered, "Mont's Five. I'm Mont, the other mutt is Geoff, and the bird is Haley, and if you're interested, we have two openings."

"Can't really be Mont's Five with only three," Haley, a raven, piped up.

Katt smiled as she sighed, "Sorry, but no thanks. After this, I'm done with living on the edge."

"Done with living on the edge," Panther purred, "It wasn't all this running and shooting and being shot at and having a Boss price on your head, was it?"

"Panther, you have no idea," Katt scoffed.

He smirked, "Oh, I do, you just have no idea either."

She bared her teeth and stared back at him until he broke into laughter.

"Lady and gentlemen, I am Panther Caruso, and I would be pleased to join your group after this is all over. I will die as I live, on the edge of the blade."

"Good," Mont said, "You're welcome to join if you survive this fight."

The darkness of space was lit with a barrage of light from the laser turrets of the three light cruisers LyCTA had brought along, and the red-marked bogies on the display scattered.

"Let's get this over with," Katt said.

Panther had agreed to be lead in the space battle so Katt took a position behind his right wing and followed him toward a group of smaller starfighters. Three broke off from the group and formed up to attack Katt and Panther, and the two reacted to their laser barrage by jinking and rolling.

"Split right, go long, and turn hard," Panther said, "Now."

The two split and flew around the group, which broke their formation in a moment of confusion. Mont, Geoff and Haley hit the group hard with their own laser barrage and the three split up and flew off into the confusion of battle. Katt and Panther had turned, rejoined, and flew over Mont's group.

"Thanks," Katt said, "Five does seem to be better than two or three."

"See!" Geoff said, "We need you."

"Seriously, Geoff, begging?" Haley sighed.

"Quiet down, both of you, this is a real battle," Mont said.

Haley bit her tongue to keep a smart ass comment to herself and took her place to Mont's left. Katt and Panther flew on, off to find another group to attack. It didn't take long to find trouble, and the five pilots found the split and shoot tactic was only effective on inexperienced starfighter groups. Both took hard hits on a first pass of another group of four but Mont's group was able to return the favor.

The bogies were in a diamond pattern with the tail running high over the group, so Panther and Katt teamed up to tail the rear pilot and ran up several good shots to his aft. The pilot was forced to break from the group to escape, but Katt doubted he'd find forgiving pilots between their current position and the station.

They were left with the three, which when one considered it was five to three, the statistics indicated an advantage. The group was doing a good job of trying to break up Mont's formation while Panther and Katt flew around like bees trying to sting and distract.

"I wish I had gotten more practice in this," Katt muttered to Panther as she adjusted the shield power.

"You're doing fine with the practice you got," he answered, keeping to himself that he had to face a space battle as well, and he didn't even get time to look over the cockpit before hand. He just needed to keep her encouraged.

While the five pilots scratched the surface of the Boss's starfighter force, the LyCTA forces were creating a neat spearhead into the center of the concentration of the Smuggler's Guild mish mash of ships.

Bill rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he watched the forward views from a screen in the hangar command room. The battle seemed to be going in their favor, but when things were going right they often started going wrong. General Blanco paged him from the holo com.

"Everything is going to plan from here," he said, "Sometimes the best way in is through."

"Just let me know when to pack up my troops," Bill replied. He was really in no mood to banter with the general.

"Should be within the next fifteen minutes, or whenever we get the corridor secured." He stepped out of the image finder for a moment but he returned shortly.

"Several escape pods have been launched, but tag ships are catching them. Suit up, Commander." General Blanco ended the transmission before Bill could reply.

He went back to rubbing his chin thoughtfully and observing the battle raging outside. Bill could sense the stares from the troops waiting behind him, ready to go and itching for a fight. None of them had seen a LyCTA raid so large, and only a few had seen action in the wars with Andross.

Finally, he turned and signaled to the squad leaders to ready for boarding. He would be on the third in drop ship, not totally in charge of the tactical decisions, but as the authority to arrest the Boss. Bill glanced one more time at the space battle, hoping to see a glimpse of Katt, but it was impossible to pick out any single fighter. He silently wished her luck, and boarded a drop ship.

* * *

Katt was being tailed at that moment by a very persistent pilot. Whoever it was doing a very good job of making her nervous and it was starting to show on her more and more erratic movements.

"What are your shields?" Panther asked.

She hazarded a glance to the lower section on the HUD and grimaced, "56, this guy dropped me from 80. You gotta help me."

"I'm coming," he said, "Just calm down."

Panther braked and pulled a hard right and nearly collided with another ship. Only a quick release of the brake saved both ships, and Panther looked to the radar for Katt's signal. She was moving rapidly and being tailed quite expertly by the swift ship. He glanced away but another symbol drew his attention back to the radar.

"Panther? Any time now!" She nearly yelled.

Panther smiled as the bogey lit in a brief explosion and a Wolfen streak by behind Katt.

"Wha…? Leon, is that you?" Katt sputtered.

"Yes," he replied, "It is me. I'm here to fly, so don't expect me to follow you into that hunk of metal."

Katt smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Leon."

He muttered something unintelligible, joined the Katt and Panther, and the three flew in a triangle formation.

* * *

Blaster bolt echoes and grenade explosions were growing louder by the minute, and the Boss was becoming angrier, which meant pacing behind his desk. He occasionally glanced at the wall screen that was flipping through statistics and security cam views, but knowing he was safe for the moment didn't relieve his growing anxiety.

'So the insurmountable poise of the Boss was breaking,' his beagle attendant thought as he observed the raven pace. The escape was already planned, long before this moment, and everything was in place. There was only a small point of discovery, a small window of error where chance would have its way with the Boss.

If that moment came, there was only one way to go.

The raven stopped and pushed a button on his desk, "Update!" he snapped.

"Coming up the second tiers, both sides. They're taking heavy fire but they have strong shields," the defense captain said.

"Then it's time," he said gravely.

"Right this way, Boss," the beagle named Nathan said.

The raven checked the level on his blaster pistol, set it to the highest power, and glanced around one last time. The window view behind his desk was very tinted but showed the brilliant flashes outside the station, and the rows of file cabinets were set to explode at a touch with their own brilliance.

It would probably be the last time he would ever see the office, and it brought a strange emotion. Hope. Because he had come so far from so little, and if he had done it once, he could do it again.

The Boss briefly smiled and bid the room a final, silent farewell, and followed his attendant.

* * *

Panther peeked out from behind the barrier, which was just a simple box. It rattled again as it took more blaster fire.

"This box isn't going to last," Katt said, "We'll have to make a run for it."

"After you," Panther said, waving his paw in front of him.

"So kind of you to offer," she muttered.

There was a hidden spot at the bottom of the ramp to the second level where the ramp blocked the fire of shooters a higher levels. It was only meters away, but there was an awful lot of red bolts in between, Katt noticed.

She stopped by Panther, who leaned in close to her, "Scared?" he asked.

There was something… sexual about his voice. Katt stared at him with a mix of wonder and disgust.

"Yes, I am scared," she said, staring him down, "I hate blaster battles. Now please, mind back on the fight, and see you on the ramp."

She darted out and tried to ignore the blaster bolts that she could smell burning the air as they came oh so close to hitting her. Amazingly she made it to the ramp with only a graze on her calf, which merely burned her fur.

Panther, not to be outdone, took off soon after her, did two front flips and one jump flip and landed neatly in front of Katt.

Her mouth dropped open, and she clapped, "Do it again!"

"Some other time," his voice betrayed pain that was hidden in his features.

Katt's expression turned to one of concern and she asked, "Where are you hit?"

As they were joined by Mont he showed her his left forearm and a new small hole right through it. Mont peered at the wound for a moment, then turned and waved Haley over.

"She good with the medical stuff. Must be a woman thing," Mont said, and moved up the ramp.

Katt glared at the canine's back, and Panther gave a pained chuckle.

"Come on, Katt, only a woman could give a man that kind of a look," he said.

The feline sighed, defeated, and helped Panther take off his over coat. Haley joined them and pulled out her blaster wound kit, cleaned the small hole, and while holding a dressing over one end, filled the wound with a gel. Panther hissed, but said nothing. Haley covered the open end and expertly wrapped it with a bandage.

"There, all done," she said.

Panther looked at the white bandage, "It has been awhile since I've had that done."

"Well, with all the blaster fire going on, it's no surprise," Katt said, trying to reason with him.

"Oh, I know," Panther said as he gingerly flexed his left fingers.

His next words were covered by a huge explosion from the upper tiers. Mont jumped back down with the group.

"That!" he exclaimed, "That was a huge rocket. BOOM! I think we're clear to catch up with the troops."

"Then let's go," Haley said, and charged up the ramp.

It was clear, the four discovered, and they weren't shot at as they ran to catch up with the last of the troops. They were working their way up the most open area in the whole station and now there was hardly any cross fire. They took cover behind the generated shields set up by the troops as replacements began firing the rapid-fire fixed cannons at the invaders.

"Glad to see you made it this far." The voice came from behind Katt, but the speaker immediately caused her to stiffen and give an intense look.

"I'm seeing this through to the end," the feline said, "My end or the Boss's end."

Bill smiled apologetically, "Don't throw yourself out an airlock, Katt, you still have so much to offer."

"Nothing to you," she said, and turned away from him.

Bill changed his blaster battery and knelt by Katt, "How will you get to the upper levels?"

Katt pointed to an elevator in the middle of the third tier, "That is the most direct way, though there are secret passages all over and I'm sure they're rigged with traps. I don't really know."

Mont cleared his throat loudly, and said, "There are three on this level, and from what I see they are all being attempted by your troops. Now, on the next level up there is a control room with a small elevator leading to the top level, and a ramp up to the Boss's office level. That's probably well guarded though."

"Who is this?" Bill asked, nodding his head to Mont.

Panther purred as he said, "An extra we picked up along the way."

Bill nodded, "We knew about the control room elevator, and it will be rigged thoroughly with explosives. That's why we brought drones to fly ahead and set them all off. I'm going that way and you're welcome to follow my squad. But only you, Katt, and Panther."

'A spoil of war?' Katt thought bitterly, but nodded, "I'll follow."

"Then let's go."

They and several troops made their way up the narrow ramps to the next level and set up another set of protective barrier shields. Once their position was established, they made the attack on the control room by sending several hovering drones ahead to clear out the enemy.

Bill lead the way through the door on one side while another trooper lead a small group through the other side door. The short side of the rectangle faced away from the wall, and the long sides held one-way windows that were impervious to blaster bolts and small explosions. The doors opened on the far end of the outside walls, and computer terminals and chairs lined the long inside walls. Bill looked to the far wall which only held the door to the elevator.

There were a few dead henchmen lying sprawled out on the floor or slumped over controls, all of whom didn't have the reflexes to react to the drones precision marksmanship. Said drones were humming quietly and floating about a meter off the floor by the elevator. One trooper shoved a dead henchman onto the floor and looked over the controls on the opposite side which Bill had entered.

"Looks like the elevator has been locked," she said, "Give me a few moments here."

'I have a bad feeling about this…' Bill thought, and glanced at a lynx captain, the second in command of the group.

The avian hooked up a small PDA-sized gadget to a terminal and typed a few buttons. It wasn't long before the elevator door opened and revealed a small package.

Half of a second passed before Bill turned and shouted, "Back! Back out!"

Katt had peeked her head in just before Bill's order to retreat and was promptly shoved back by the group. One, a blood hound, stooped and offered her a paw and an apology.

His words were covered by a brief explosion that was contained by the control room. Shouts were heard from the other side for a medic and Bill followed the trooper with the medic pack. The avian computer controller hadn't made it out and suffered burns and injuries to her back.

The medic knelt over the unconscious avian and checked her pulse. After a few seconds, he turned to Bill.

"We need a medivac," he said, and returned to treating the falcon.

Bill nodded to a nearby sergeant and peeked back into the control room. It didn't seem too badly damaged and he waved a few cautious troopers back in. They searched all over the room and open elevator with scanners but found no new threats. Two brought a video bot and set it in the elevator while another computer controller took over the elevator controls with his datapad.

"We'll see what is above first," Bill explained to Katt and Panther.

The troopers and Bill crowded the video screen and the two felines couldn't see what was going on. Bill watched in mild annoyance as the doors opened and a hail of blaster bolts dissolved the video to static.

"Well," the lynx said, "At least the drones went ahead."

"Nothing more than we expected. I don't want any more losses," Bill said and began to nibble on his muzzle flap, a habit Katt noted when he was unsure and indecisive.

"We can go ahead, sir," one of the troopers said, as he waved to the three holding rocket launchers, "Just have to hope they don't have rockets too."

"It will be the last of our personal shields if they use one," the captain said.

Bill stopped nibbling his lip and nodded, "Alright. The doors will open for five seconds, which should be enough for two shots each, right?"

The first speaker patted his two-rocket magazine and answered, "Not a problem."

The plan was explained to the controller, who then set a program with his datapad. The three rocketeers set up the personal shield so they could kneel before it for protection, and rise to shoot. They would be vulnerable then but there was no other way.

Before the split-doors closed, Bill said again, "Five seconds, no more."

The three saluted and the doors closed while everyone listened to the open transmission on their comlinks. There was silence for a few moments, then a lot of noise, the distinct sound of rockets being fired, and then again, and then silence.

"Come in, come in, rocketeers," Bill said, both annoyed and worried.

There was a snort of laughter and then the leader's voice, "We're fine. That caught them off guard. I think it's pretty clear now."

Bill sighed as he dropped his head back to glare at the roof, but quickly snapped back into leader mode.

"Groups of five go up at a time, you five," he indicated a group ready and waiting, "Go first, I'll be up in the second wave, Capt. Kentrik in the third. Everyone else just line up. When you arrive and are out, transmit the okay for the next group.

"There are two pillars about two meters from the door, and then set out every three meters. You'll take cover there and move forward. Take care at the turns and keep an eye out for traps. Let's go!"

Things moved smoothly as the members of the first three groups arranged themselves in order and the husky controller ran the lift. The first five disappeared behind the doors.

"On your toes, boys," Pete Brusch, the otter squad leader, said, "This'll be a hot entrance."

Two hugged one wall and the rest were by the other wall. The doors opened to reveal the rather narrow hallway and the pillars just as Bill, and the maps, had shown. Almost immediately blaster bolts were fired at the group but certainly not as many as were seen from the video bot. Two moved forward to the pillars, keeping low to avoid the blasters. Once at the forward positions, they began to fire sporadically, and two from the elevator moved forward to the next pillars, firing along the way. Pete came to the first pillar on the left and signaled back to the controller that they were out.

Their only chance for retreat closed behind them and descended to bring backup. There was a turret cannon at the far end of the hallway, and Pete had always had a good arm. He pulled out a grenade, set the timer, and lobed it to the cannon. It landed just behind the turret cannon and the five troopers flattened themselves against the wall. The explosion was followed by silence, then the return of blaster fire.

Pete peeked around the pillar and saw the smoking remains of the cannon, but pillars further ahead were still hiding thugs.

'Didn't say this was gonna be easy,' he thought.

Behind them the doors opened again and Bill joined him behind the pillar. He was just barely in the protected void and gave Pete a curious glance.

"Why haven't you moved forward?" he asked.

Pete gave a sour look, "We just got here."

"Got 'em," the trooper a pillar ahead said in his comlink.

Pete signaled to move forward with his fingers and the two closest to the elevator moved forward to the next pillar before pausing and advancing again to the third pillar.

Bill waved two ahead to the second pillars, but one was hit in the shoulder by a blaster bolt and collapsed with a cry of pain. The badger rolled to the cover of the pillar on the other side of Bill and Pete, grasping his left shoulder in agony.

"Burned a hole clear through," he cried, looking positively miserable.

"Waterman," Pete said, "Take him back down and come up with another wave."

The final two still in the elevator moved out and to the second pillar while Pete's squad member helped the injured badger to the elevator. After they relayed that they were ready, the doors closed and it returned to the lower level. Bill noticed the shooting had finally stopped, and looked down the hallway.

"All clear sir, to the turn," the furthest forward troop said.

"Good," Bill said and looked to the last two troopers who had left the elevator, "You two stay here for retreat posts."

Both nodded and knelt in defensive positions, their blasters aimed to the end of the hallway.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Bill said to Pete.

Pete grinned, "Sure is, boss."

* * *

Katt was frustrated to her wit's end. She and Panther were nearly in the last group and by then the Boss would probably be captured and the whole raid finished. Of course, Murphy's law dictated otherwise, so she held out hope.

Finally she and Panther boarded the elevator with three other troopers and they were lifted to the level above, a place she didn't quite recognize. The narrow hallway was guarded by the elevator by two black-clad troopers, and at the left turn ahead by two more troopers. They waved the group over and around the corner. Facing the new hall, Katt saw it was lined nearly its length by a large transparasteel window. Outside she could see laser flashes as the space battle went on.

And then she noticed the stars. Panther almost plowed into her when she stopped suddenly, and he grabbed her arm and continued down the hall.

'That room is nearby…' she thought. The walls of the hallway seemed to be closing in on her.

Panther looked back curiously, let go of her arm, and stopped.

"What?"

Katt stared at him.

"Get it out so you can concentrate on the now," he said.

"I… the room is somewhere close," she finally stuttered.

"That room could be anywhere on this level because this station rotates slowly in orbit," he said, "So clear your mind and let's go."

Panther led the way and the two caught up to the three troopers ahead of them.

* * *

Bill rounded another corner and found the hall way very narrowed. The five troops ahead of him could barely pass side-by-side and the door at the end of the hall was closed.

"Sir, this is the entrance to the Boss's personal office. Records show the escape pod hasn't launched," he said after glancing at his datapad.

The canine nodded and he became concerned. Why was the Boss still there? This didn't make sense to him, and judging by the looks of the bear standing before him, the trooper agreed.

"Life form scan?"

"The shields prevent that kind of scanning and the comp tech below is still working on it. He can open the door manually though," the bear said.

"Clear out this hall," Bill said, "We'll open the door from below and toss a stun grenade in."

"Yes sir," the bear turned and relayed the order.

Once behind the last turn, Bill activated his com and told the computer controller the orders. It wasn't long before Bill heard the door open. He glanced around the corner, lobbed the grenade in, and listened to the quiet bursting noise.

Bill was about to give the order to proceed when a paw grabbed his right arm. Katt's eyes had a fierce look, and her voice reflected her emotion.

"This is the Boss's office, isn't it?"

He was surprised by the intensity for the moment, but nodded. "He should be in there."

Katt released his arm and stepped back, so Bill took this as his moment to leave. Three troops went ahead and were the first to enter the room and Bill followed shortly.

It was an average-sized office for someone as powerful as the Boss, but it was lavishly decorated. Busts of famous and infamous Lylatians lined the far wall and its tall transparasteel window, and a second entrance was on the left side of the room. There was a massive, rich wooden desk to the right, facing the second entrance. Behind the desk were rows of shelves that held electronic books, holographs, and various electronic items.

But the most attractive decoration was the black raven sitting at the desk, reclining easily and looking at them with disinterest.

When he noticed Bill, the Boss smiled briefly, "How did I know you would be the one coming? Oh, right, final reports from good informants. Please don't punish them too harshly, they were all paid off."

Bill wasn't really surprised that the Boss had somehow escaped the stun grenade and signaled to the troops to secure the room and the raven, "Cooperate and you won't be harmed."

The raven chuckled and raised his wings, "Very well. No sense arguing with you."

The two troops cautiously circled the desk on either side and snapped a neck collar on, then stood him up and attached stun cuffs to his wrists. The Boss was calm the entire time and cooperated.

Bill stepped toward the back of the room and notified the command staff that they had the Boss.

"He's… very cooperative," he added to the end, "We'll bring him out as planned."

They led him out the way they entered, four troops in front and several behind. Others remained to inspect the room and find as much evidence as they could.

Katt remained at the last corner, nearly the same spot she stood after talking to Bill. She felt oddly empty inside, as if everything had drained out of her suddenly. The past several weeks were hard and maybe she was just tired, but she knew it was more than that.

With a heavy sigh, the feline leaned against the transparasteel window and stared at the ceiling. 'I wonder if he'll recognize me…' her mind wandered.

Troops rounded the corner and Katt glanced over to see the hated Raven following, a collar and stun cuffs on. She stood tall then and put a most smug look on her face.

But the Boss didn't seem to realize who she was, even though he had visited her cell more than once when he was angry just to electrocute her into unconsciousness. He looked at her briefly, no hint of recognition, nothing, and faced forward to follow his escort.

Bill stopped by her and kept his eyes on the raven, "Something isn't right."

"No," Katt said, "Not right at all. But you have at least one of your targets."

This earned a look. He opened his muzzle as if to speak, then shut it.

"Go on. Enter your limelight. I'm going into the shadows, and I don't want to be found," Katt looked at him, "I'm done with this stuff. No more blaster fights, space chases, or smuggling runs."

The canine nodded, "Your help was crucial to the success of this mission, and I appreciate it."

"It's funny the things you do under pain of death," Katt murmured.

Bill glanced away, then looked at her before walking away, "Good luck, Katt, with everything."

She watched him go down the hall until he disappeared around the corner, then turned to the window.

"Now what, Panther?"

The black furred feline joined her and shrugged, "Just… keep going. Keep moving and living. It's the only thing you can do."

The halls were growing quiet then and Katt shivered.

"Let's go," Panther said.

She didn't hesitate to follow.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue 

The things that one most wants to do are the things that are probably most worth doing. -Winifred Holtby

The hover train left the downtown area of Gresfield from the spaceport Katt had landed. It sped through the skyscrapers and city towers, stopping occasionally at stations. When the train neared Katt's destination, chain link fences and gloomy dilapidated buildings lined the trainway. This was Gresfield's projects and slum, where the forgotten residents of the ignored streets lived day to day, paycheck to paycheck.

Katt felt the train slowing and stood. She made her way slowly to the door, and waited alone. None of the other passengers even glanced up at her as she stepped off the train to the empty station. Unless one lived in the ghetto, one stayed far, far away from it.

This place, Katt mused as she walked down the sidewalk, was the place of her humble beginnings. She stepped over the missing areas of concrete, and kept her eyes from any of the residents. The population was largely feline and avian, the most sour mix of any species. None wanted to live there but none could afford to move.

At the corner were several girls dressed quite scandalously, prostitutes run by the pimp standing not far away. Katt avoided returning their looks as she hurried by; she didn't want to recognize any as old school friends.

The street was lined by row houses and trash, and Katt slowed her pace as she walked by a missing parking meter. Her father had backed a hover car into it, with her in the car, and then proceeded to run from the police after dumping her out. She hadn't seen him since, and assumed he was still in jail for the long list of crimes he had committed.

Katt sighed. Why did she come back?

At the next corner was another group of girls, and one of them had pink fur and white hair.

"Kate..." Katt whispered.

The pink furred feline stepped forward and crossed her arms, "Well well, what are you doin' here?"

"I... I'm..." Katt struggled to find words. Her worst dreams had come true but part of her knew it would happen.

"Kate, I didn't forget," she said.

"Didn't forget, huh?" Kate snorted, "You don't call. You don't write. Nothin'. Sounds like you forgot to me."

"Yeah," one of the girls said, "Tha's how I fo'got my old man."

They all laughed.

"I didn't," Katt said again, "That's why I'm back. You deserve better, Kate."

Kate glanced up the street, "Momma's dead, you know. Died believin' you would do better."

Katt stared down at the cracked concrete, "I heard."

Kate looked down the street again and said, "Get outta here."

Stunned, Katt struggled to keep the lump from rising in her throat.

"Really," she said, "Wiley's comin'. You don' want this life."

Understanding, Katt walked by quickly. The lump still threatened to crack her voice, so she said nothing.

"Grandma's still alive," Kate yelled after her.

Katt walked in a daze for the next two blocks. A familiar 5-2 sign still hung crookedly on the brick wall of the apartment building. Katt knocked on the door and waited. Heavy footsteps sounded as old Henry walked down the hall. They paused a moment, and then she heard the sounds of eight locks being unbolted.

"Katt, is that you?" Henry said. Grey fur lined his muzzle, and it looked as though the old feline had aged more than the eight years it'd been since she'd last seen him.

"Yes it is, Henry," she said with a grim smile.

"Why, what a fine woman you've become," he said with a leery grin.

"Is Grandma home?" she said, hoping to get away from the perverted old cat.

"Yeah, she's up there. She don't go out much anymore, just has Kate go about. She's gettin' old," he looked up the stairs as he said it.

"Thanks, Henry," Katt said, and forced herself not to bolt up the stairs.

Apartment 5-2E was on the third floor of one of the last buildings to not have a lift. She could still remember the day they moved into the building. Moving all their belongings up the steps, all three flights, was exhausting. When the family had gone to bed, they had faced an armed burglar. Her father, ever the criminal himself, had chased the thief away with an assault rifle.

Katt knocked on the door and waited. There were no footsteps, only the sounds of bolts being unbolted and the door opening slowly.

"Katt," Grandma's timid voice said, "My dear Katt."

"Grandma, I'm home," she said, finally allowing her tears to fall.

When she was sitting in the kitchen, a cup of tea in her paws, Grandma sat down across from her.

"We heard all about you during the war," she said, "Your momma was so proud. She was so happy you had made a name for yourself. So sure you'd be coming home soon to see her again."

"I wish," Katt began slowly, "That I had been able to keep that name. I couldn't find work as a mercenary anywhere. Even in the places where there was a need, they wouldn't hire me. I don't know why, even now. Eventually, I had to sell my ship. The Cat's Paw. It broke my heart, and I just couldn't face Momma after rising so far. To come home right back where I was when I left... I just couldn't."

She took a sip, "When you called me to tell me she had died, I broke completely. Those few weeks after were a blur. I don't remember much except that I found a job. It wasn't... wasn't what I thought it would be. They told me I'd be transporting cargo, but not what kind of cargo, or where. It was money and it was something to keep myself going. It turned into a smuggling venture, and I was roped into a smuggling ring. No way to get out, no choice."

Grandma nodded, but stayed quiet.

"It was even worse than losing Cat's Paw. More frightening than the streets sometimes."

"But you got out," she said, "And now you're back on your feet."

"Yes," Katt said, smiling wistfully, "I came back to get Kate on her feet. To get her out of here."

There was something in Grandma's eyes that worried Katt.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Katt asked, the lump rising again.

"Kate... she won't leave. She can't leave."

"Why not? Why wouldn't she want to get out of here?" Katt asked.

A baby cried then, startling Katt so severely she nearly dropped her mug.

"Not her," Grandma said as she rose to tend the baby.

Katt rubbed her face. Kate was eight years younger, only seventeen. Whoever had gotten her pregnant committed statutory rape, unless he was not an adult either. Katt nearly cried again. Her sister wasn't even an adult by age, yet she was a mother and a prostitute.

It just wasn't fair.

Grandma brought out the infant, who sported pink fur and a head of fuzzy white hair.

"Hush little girl," she said softly, and held the baby girl close.

"Kate has mid-stage DDG," Grandma said bluntly.

Katt burst into tears.

"She won't leave because of that," she continued, "Kara has it too. And I won't be around much longer."

Katt was sobbing by then.

"You came back for a reason," Grandma said, "I know it. You came back to help us. Help us now and take care of Kara. Early-stage DDG is curable, but we can't afford the treatments. Kate's been saving, but it's not nearly enough."

"Come with me," Katt said before she'd even considered it, "I live on Katina now, in a small apartment, but you won't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of everything. I just... she's too young. I don't want her to see what I saw. What we have had to go through."

Grandma smiled softly, "I know. You're a good hearted girl, Katt, always have been. You're honest and caring. You'll be a good caretaker."

Katt nodded. Then she started planning. Things would be tight, but there were much worse places to be, and much worse lives to live.


End file.
